


【丹罐】烹茶解酒（前文）

by Cunshangdemiao



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 22:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunshangdemiao/pseuds/Cunshangdemiao





	【丹罐】烹茶解酒（前文）

茶酒一

1.我有漂亮弟弟啦  
在姜丹尼尔还未过五周岁生日的时候，妈妈去中国南京出差给他带回了一颗雨花茶的茶苗送给他，虽然九月并不是插播茶叶的好时节，但茶苗都带回来了，多费点心思，悉心照顾着总能有好结果的。  
姜丹尼尔很开心，他希望他的小茶苗能快些长大。  
姜丹尼尔每天都按照妈妈教给他的方法好好照料他的小茶苗，他都能想到他的小茶苗长大之后结出清香的茶叶，然后他亲手摘下来泡给爸爸妈妈喝，想想就高兴。  
可是随着时间一天天过去，姜丹尼尔小脸上的笑容慢慢变少了，他的小茶苗还是没有长大。等过了他的五周岁生日，过了六周岁生日，等了很久都没有等到小茶苗长高长大。  
姜丹尼尔急哭了，一把鼻涕一把泪的问妈妈：“妈妈，你说这个小茶苗是不是不喜欢我，所以才不肯长大？”  
妈妈被姜丹尼尔弄得哭笑不得，摸了摸他的小脑袋说；“我们尼尔这么可爱，怎么会有人不喜欢呢？哦，不对，茶叶看见了也会喜欢的。”  
姜丹尼尔抬起头，两只眼睛包着一包水，好不可怜的看着妈妈，认真地问：“真的吗？”  
妈妈安慰姜丹尼尔说：“真的呀。做什么事都要有耐心，不要心急，许是这种茶要多养些时候才能结果，所以才会那么清香醇厚啊。”  
姜丹尼尔抬手抹了一把自己的眼泪，点了点头，坚定的说：“嗯，我会好好照顾他的，长得慢也没关系，只要没有枯萎死掉，我就会一直照顾他。”  
妈妈满意的捏了捏姜丹尼尔的小脸颊，给了他一个好看的微笑以示鼓励。

没有等到姜丹尼尔的七周岁生日，小茶苗在一夜之间长高了许多，这可把姜丹尼尔给高兴坏了，眼见着自己辛辛苦苦养了两年的小茶苗终于开始长大，自己的那些努力和心血就都没白费。  
姜丹尼尔跑到阳台蹲在雨花茶苗的花盆旁，对着茶苗说：“你一夜之间就能长这么大，那是不是明天就能开花结果了呢？”  
明天刚好是他把小茶苗种进土壤里的日子，他的小茶苗马上就两岁啦！  
可是最终姜丹尼尔都没有等到他的小茶苗开花结果，但是他却等来了一个漂亮弟弟。  
第二天姜丹尼尔一起床便兴奋的跑去阳台查看小茶苗的情况，但是花盆里根本就没有了小茶苗的影子，刚想放声大哭，又发现了在花盆边上蹲着一个漂亮的小男孩，正瞪着圆溜溜的大眼睛看着他，全身上下一丝不挂，这个孩子太小了，大概只有两岁的样子，但是他是谁呢？  
姜丹尼尔本该对突然闯入自己家的陌生人感到害怕才对，但他觉得蹲在那里抱着自己膝盖的小男孩实在是太漂亮了，脸上的肉肉鼓起来，真的好想去掐一把，太可爱了！就这么想着想着姜丹尼尔便忍不住哒哒哒跑过去伸出手揉捏小男孩的脸，嗯，软软的，好好捏！  
蹲在地上的小男孩被姜丹尼尔捏脸捏的难受，但他想自己的力气肯定没有这个大哥哥力气大，便任由姜丹尼尔继续揉捏自己的脸颊肉，艰难的从嘴里发出几个字：“你是谁？”  
姜丹尼尔听到小男孩用软糯糯的声音问他是谁，觉得耳朵很舒服，哎呀，这个漂亮弟弟不光长得可爱好看，声音也好听！真的太喜欢了！  
姜丹尼尔终于松开捏着小男孩的脸说：“这话应该是我问你吧？这里是我家呀，你又是谁？”  
“我叫赖冠霖，本来是这里面的茶苗来着。”赖冠霖指了指旁边的花盆。  
姜丹尼尔觉得自己听到了什么不得了的话，什么？他的小茶苗没开花没结果，竟然变成漂亮弟弟了？！虽然觉得有些不可思议，但姜丹尼尔看着眼前的漂亮弟弟，还是觉得很开心。  
“我叫姜丹尼尔。”  
“姜丹尼尔？你就是这两年来养着我的人？”  
“如果你真的是我的小茶苗的话，这么说来好像也没错。”姜丹尼尔冲赖冠霖露出一个明朗的笑容。  
“尼尔呀，你的小茶苗看完了吗？看完了就赶紧过来吃饭，一会该去上学了。”妈妈在餐厅喊姜丹尼尔去吃饭。  
“哦，妈妈我马上来。”  
妈妈还在餐厅忙着收拾餐桌，准备吃早餐，结果就看到姜丹尼尔领着一个全身一丝不挂的漂亮小孩进了屋。  
妈妈被这一幕吓的手里还未摆好的筷子散落在餐桌上，赶紧过去问这小孩子是谁。  
姜丹尼尔骄傲地说：“妈妈，妈妈，这是我的小茶苗呀，我的小茶苗变成漂亮弟弟啦！”  
妈妈听着姜丹尼尔说的话，觉得他是早上没睡醒在说胡话，转头问赖冠霖：“小朋友，你是从哪来的呀，怎么会在我们家呢，你爸爸妈妈呢？”  
赖冠霖眨了眨大眼睛说：“我是从中国被人带过来的，我没有爸爸妈妈，我本来是一颗小茶苗，但不知道为什么变成人的样子了。”赖冠霖用一口不算流利的韩语将自己的身世告诉他面前的温柔阿姨。  
妈妈虽然不能明白是怎么回事，但是眼前的这个漂亮小孩确实是凭空出现在自己家里没错，说是从中国被人带回来的，当初送给姜丹尼尔的那颗雨花茶茶苗也确实是自己去中国的时候带来的。所以这个小孩真的没有撒谎咯？所以这个孩子真的是由茶苗变幻成人的！姜丹尼尔的妈妈还是觉得不可思议，自己活到这么大，神话故事倒是没少听，却怎么都没想到这种事情竟然会真的发生在自己家。  
姜丹尼尔见妈妈站在原地看着漂亮弟弟发呆，拉了拉妈妈的衣角说：“妈妈，妈妈，你在想什么？”  
妈妈回过神来说：“没什么，我先去给他找件衣服穿，这样光着身子到处走来走去实在是不像话。”  
“那妈妈可以把漂亮弟弟留在我们家吗？”  
妈妈刚迈出两步，又转回身来看着姜丹尼尔严肃的说：“留在我们家谁来照顾他？妈妈照顾你自己就够累的了。”  
“可是他是我的小茶苗啊，不在我们家你要送他去哪里？你要怎么跟别人解释，别人欺负他怎么办？”姜丹尼尔也不知道为什么会这么舍不得这个弟弟，见他的第一眼就喜欢的不得了，大概是因为这是自己悉心照料了两年才结出来的漂亮弟弟，得留在自己身边继续照顾下去才行，不管他到底是人还是茶，都是他的呀！姜丹尼尔在有了这个认知之后，又听到妈妈说不能把他留在家里，都难过的快要哭出来了。  
妈妈看了看忍着眼泪的姜丹尼尔，又看了看站在一旁紧紧拉着姜丹尼尔手的小男孩，眼神一下变得柔和，语气也软了下来，又变成了那个温柔妈妈，“这件事等爸爸晚上回来之后我们再商量，今天就先让他在我们家待着，我先去给他找衣服。”姜丹尼尔的表情这才由阴变晴。  
妈妈从储物柜里找出姜丹尼尔小时候的衣服来给赖冠霖穿上，又招呼他们过去吃饭。  
吃完饭妈妈要去送姜丹尼尔上学，赖冠霖赶紧跳下椅子也要跟着去，姜丹尼尔自然是高兴得很，妈妈想了想也好，把这么小的孩子一个人留在家里也不放心，正好回来的时候顺便去给他买几件衣服。  
……  
晚上吃过饭后，姜丹尼尔家就开起了家庭会议，这次参会成员由三个人变成了四个人，会议主题是研究从天上掉下来的漂亮小孩赖冠霖。  
会议一开始赖冠霖先进行了非常详细但并不冗长的自我介绍，介绍完之后，姜丹尼尔补充了句：“是我养出来的漂亮弟弟！”以此来宣誓主权的同时也暗戳戳的表明了自己的立场：自己养出的小人儿，绝不可能送走！  
会议进行了一个半小时，最后以爸爸一句：“那就留在家里吧。”作为今晚整个家庭会议的结尾。  
姜丹尼尔高兴地从沙发上弹起来，抱住乖乖坐在一旁的赖冠霖又亲又啃，一双豆豆眼来回眨巴，问他：“小霖霖，小霖霖，你听到了吗？爸爸妈妈同意你留在家里了，我们以后每天都可以在一起玩啦！我以后可以天天捏你的脸了！”一边说一边又捏了捏赖冠霖的脸颊肉。  
从那天起，姜丹尼尔家少了一盆雨花茶，多了一个秘密，姜丹尼尔也多了一个漂亮弟弟。  
小茶苗在变幻成人的那一天，也就是姜丹尼尔将小茶苗插进土壤的那一天，就成了漂亮弟弟的生日。

2.我分化成Alpha啦  
赖冠霖永远都记得，自己五岁生日那天，姜丹尼尔十岁，他像以前一样捏着赖冠霖的小脸说：“我的小霖霖快些长大吧，长大好陪哥哥一起上学，再长大一些就嫁给哥哥。”  
虽然那个时候的他们还都是小孩子，也都还没有分化，根本就不知道长大以后会分化成什么，会变成什么样的人，能不能结婚，但是那个时候的赖冠霖在听到哥哥跟他说这些话的时候特别感动，还很坚定的点了点头，回答说：“嗯。”

家庭会议的第二天，姜丹尼尔的爸爸妈妈就随便扯了个远方亲戚在中国出了车祸，小孩托给她们照顾的理由去了公安局，给赖冠霖落了户。从这天以后，姜丹尼尔家的户口本上多了一页纸，也就是这天，赖冠霖开始喊姜丹尼尔的爸爸妈妈为爸爸妈妈。  
日子不痛不痒的过着，转眼就到了赖冠霖五岁的生日，而几个月之后，姜丹尼尔也要过十岁的生日啦。  
妈妈准备了生日蛋糕给赖冠霖庆祝，插上蜡烛，姜丹尼尔让赖冠霖闭上眼睛许愿，许完愿大家一起吹灭了蜡烛。  
爸爸问赖冠霖许了什么愿望呀，姜丹尼尔噘着嘴对爸爸说：“爸爸，愿望说出来就不准了！”爸爸笑了笑不再问。  
赖冠霖却没觉得有什么，回答说：“希望我们一家人可以一直像现在这样永远在一起。”又看着姜丹尼尔，脸上染了些红晕，说：“希望我可以一直陪在哥哥身边。”  
姜丹尼尔听了这话高兴坏了，完全没有察觉到赖冠霖的不好意思，伸出手就去揉赖冠霖的小脸，说：“嗯，那哥哥以后要分化成Alpha，小霖霖就分化成Omega就好了，那样就能嫁给哥哥，一直陪着哥哥，哥哥也可以保护霖霖一辈子啦！”说这话时候的姜丹尼尔神采飞扬，脸上有着十岁孩童还未完全褪去的稚气和十几岁孩子的坚定。  
两个大人坐在一旁听着两个小孩说一些不着边际的话，只觉得小孩子的情谊可真好，却没曾想，一语成箴。  
一般人会在16岁开始陆陆续续分化，分化早晚根据个人体质不同而有所不同，分化完成之后便可以知道自己的属性。姜丹尼尔这个小孩生的极好，发育的也极好，在别的孩子还背着书包，叼着牛奶，浑身发着属于未成年孩童稚气的牛奶味的十五岁，姜丹尼尔便已分化结束，鉴定结果为：Alpha。  
姜丹尼尔将这提前了一段时间的分化期解释为对赖冠霖的责任感，他太想变成优质的Alpha拥有更强大的力量来保护自己的漂亮弟弟了。  
所以老天就遂了他的愿，让隐藏在他身体里的Alpha属性提前表现出来。  
姜丹尼尔被告知自己的信息素是冰葡萄酒的味道，他没有尝过冰酒，闻着自己的信息素只觉得甜甜的，闻多了还会醉。  
姜丹尼尔也是从那一天开始往自己的后颈贴抑制贴的。  
在知道分化成自己最想分化成的Alpha之后，姜丹尼尔就天天盼望着他的漂亮弟弟能分化成小Omega，那样就可以让他成为自己的专属Omega，一辈子都留在自己身边。  
姜丹尼尔也问过赖冠霖想分化成什么，赖冠霖只是回答说什么都行，姜丹尼尔有些失落，但没在赖冠霖面前表现出来。其实，他不知道的是，赖冠霖想分化成Omega，特别想特别想，因为那样，他就可以嫁给姜丹尼尔，一辈子都陪在他身边啦！  
姜丹尼尔家在他升入初中之后就搬家了，搬到了姜丹尼尔的学校附近，姜丹尼尔每天步行上下学，身边还会牵一个漂亮弟弟。  
赖冠霖天资聪慧，大小也是个由雨花茶苗变成人的小妖精，虽然没有其他的超能力，但有一样本事，上知天文，下晓地理。学校其实完全可以不用去的，但是家里经过商量之后，决定等他到了年龄还是得让他进学校学习。虽然他理论知识很强，但实践能力差，在生活方面就跟其他的小朋友一样，是一张白纸，方方面面都得大人帮他，教给他，所以他还是得进入学校，学习如何与别人相处。  
赖冠霖在五岁的时候就提前去小学报了道，因为他想和哥哥一起上下学，所以缠了爸爸好几天，爸爸才同意将不够年龄的赖冠霖送去了学校。  
从他开始上学的第一天起，姜丹尼尔就亲自护送他上下学，他可不能让自己家的漂亮弟弟被人欺负了，更不能让别人抢了去！  
赖冠霖喜欢画画，上课的时候也不听讲，反正老师讲的他都知道，所以就坐在学校最后一排的窗户边，经常看着窗外的场景在纸上写写画画。老师看到了就喊他起来回答问题，哪会有他不会的题目呢，所以啊，老师即使看到了也没理由管，且赖冠霖次次考试满分。  
老师觉得这个小孩很不寻常，便把他的妈妈喊来学校商量让他跳级，妈妈一开始并不同意，本来上学就早，但最后还是给他跳了两级。  
赖冠霖一共跳了两次级，一次是小一跳到了小四，一次是高一升到了高三。为什么只跳了两次吗？因为姜丹尼尔觉得他的漂亮弟弟得和其他小朋友一样好好上学，好好经历长大的过程才行。  
高一跳到高三那一次，是赖冠霖缠着姜丹尼尔让他跳的，因为他想和姜丹尼尔一起高考，考同一所大学，一起上大学。

 

茶酒二

3.我的漂亮弟弟为什么还不分化  
赖冠霖和姜丹尼尔如愿以偿一起参加了高考，一起上了大学。那年赖冠霖还是个十五岁的小屁孩，而姜丹尼尔已经是个二十岁的成年人了！姜丹尼尔早已褪去了孩子的稚气和清亮的嗓音，变成了拥有低音炮更帅气的的大人。他的漂亮弟弟呢，还是每天奶声奶气的喊他哥哥，喜欢跟在他后面和他撒娇，皮肤变得更加白嫩，姜丹尼尔还经常说他家的漂亮弟弟是牛奶做的。  
因为他们的大学离家远，所以要过寄宿生活。姜丹尼尔为了更好地照顾赖冠霖，便在学校附近租了个房子，他和赖冠霖一起搬了进去。  
赖冠霖长得极好看，学校里的哥哥姐姐们见到这个小孩都喜欢得很，经常有女生会送给他棒棒糖，小饼干之类的零食，竟然还有漂亮姐姐来跟他说，等他再大点姐姐就嫁给他，这让姜丹尼尔很头疼，眼看着自己的漂亮弟弟就要被别人拐走了。  
回家后，赖冠霖拿出姐姐送给自己的好吃的摊在桌上，把软糖全都拿出来给姜丹尼尔，他知道姜丹尼尔最爱吃软糖了。  
但是姜丹尼尔非但不领情，还沉着一张脸，不愿理他。赖冠霖缩回手，撅着小嘴委屈的问：“哥哥为什么不愿意理我？”  
没有回应……  
“哥哥？”  
没有回应……  
赖冠霖把软糖随手一丢扔在地上，伸出自己的小爪子拽着姜丹尼尔的袖子左右摇晃，使劲挤了挤眼睛，硬是挤出几滴泪来，用水汪汪的眼睛可怜巴巴的看着姜丹尼尔：“哥哥不要不理霖霖嘛，霖霖会很乖的，哥哥哥哥~”声音软软糯糯，听的姜丹尼尔心里软乎乎的。  
姜丹尼尔最受不了他的漂亮弟弟一张小泪脸，用小奶音喊自己哥哥，从小到大，赖冠霖可是占着姜丹尼尔宠自己，端着这副模样没少从姜丹尼尔那里捞得好处。  
“以后不许要别人给你的零食。”  
“嗯。”赖冠霖赶紧点点头。  
“想吃什么我给你买，也不许理天天围着你的那些人。”  
“嗯。”  
“更不许喜欢别人。”  
“诶？”一听到喜欢两个字，赖冠霖抬起头不解的看着姜丹尼尔。  
“诶什么诶，不许喜欢就是不许喜欢，你还小，不准谈恋爱。”  
“嗯，霖霖不和他们谈恋爱，只喜欢哥哥一个人。”  
姜丹尼尔心满意足的点了点头，过了一会又想起了什么：“霖霖啊，你都16岁了，是不是也该分化了？”  
赖冠霖一听到分化，松开拽着姜丹尼尔衣袖的手，沮丧着垂下脑袋，说：“我不知道。”  
赖冠霖也想快点分化，最好能分化成Omega，可分化这事谁说的好呢。  
姜丹尼尔看着漂亮弟弟垂下去的脑袋，伸出手去揉了揉说：“没事，慢慢来吧。”  
“哥哥我马上就17岁了！”  
“那人家还有20岁才分化的呢。”  
“那我和别人不一样嘛，我本来是雨花茶来着，会不会不分化啊？”  
“瞎说什么呢，你现在是人，不然你变回雨花茶给我看看。”  
赖冠霖瘪着小嘴，气鼓鼓的跟姜丹尼尔说：“变不回去了！”  
姜丹尼尔一把揽过赖冠霖：“不变啦不变啦，以后霖霖不分化也没关系，你永远都是哥哥的小茶苗。”  
“不，我一定要分化！我现在是个人！”  
姜丹尼尔捏了捏赖冠霖的脸说：“好好好，那就分化成一个软软的Omega，然后快点嫁给哥哥！”  
“哥哥你的信息素到底是什么味道的呀？以前问你你都不告诉我，还有啊，哥哥脖子后面为什么要一直贴一块膏药。”  
“小傻蛋，那不是膏药，是抑制贴，我的信息素是冰酒的味道。”  
“抑制贴？抑制贴是什么？”  
“抑制贴是抑制我的信息素味道外漏的东西。”  
“为什么哥哥要抑制信息素味道外漏呢？”  
“因为哥哥在等你长大呀，哎一股，我的小霖霖到底什么时候才能长大呢？”  
“哥哥我想闻闻你的信息素。”  
“不行哦，你还没分化，闻不到的。”  
“好想快点分化啊。”  
“慢慢来吧，再享受几天闻不到信息素的日子吧，哥哥这么久都等了，不差这几天。”  
但是赖冠霖迟迟没有分化。  
姜丹尼尔在分化成Alpha的那一天起就开始往后颈贴抑制贴，他不想让别人闻到自己的信息素，特别是不想让其他的Omega闻到。一开始是因为自己分化的早，年纪还小，这也是保护自己的必要途径，等后来长大了，贴在后颈的抑制贴存在的唯一理由就是他的漂亮弟弟了。

4.我的漂亮弟弟分化成Omega啦  
姜丹尼尔等赖冠霖分化等了好多年，从15岁等到了23岁，他的漂亮弟弟还是没有分化。  
直到打完篮球赛回家，拖着一副疲倦的身子着急的拿钥匙开门，推开门之后闻到满屋子的雨花茶香。  
那天他们学校和隔壁大学打了一场友谊赛，姜丹尼尔作为主力军当然要参加。赖冠霖此时已经长成了一个18岁的大男孩，还是那副漂亮的模样，只是漂亮的脸愈发英气，个子都比姜丹尼尔还要高了，从小他就跟着姜丹尼尔打篮球，篮球打得自然也不差。上了大学一开始因为年纪小个子也不高，姜丹尼尔不允许赖冠霖加入校篮球队，这两年被姜丹尼尔喂养的格外好，个子也在以肉眼可见的速度迅速生长，转眼间就超过姜丹尼尔了，赖冠霖也就顺理成章的加入了校篮球队。  
打比赛的时候，姜丹尼尔一般不会让赖冠霖上场，平时社员们陪他玩玩也就算了，真正比赛的时候场上全都是体力姣好的优质Alpha，经常发生肉体冲撞，摔倒受伤也是常有的事，而赖冠霖还是个没分化的小孩子，他怕自己护在手心的漂亮弟弟受伤，不到万不得已不会安排他上场的，虽然他仗着身高优势很容易得分，甚至打的比姜丹尼尔还要好。  
这场也一样，赖冠霖还是作为替补人员坐在替补席。  
上半场的比赛大家打的得心应手，双方都很默契的没有用全力，尚处在互相试探的阶段，比分差距一直维持在1分上。  
中场休息：  
姜丹尼尔顶着一头被汗水打湿的金色短发向赖冠霖走来，坐在他旁边的位置，赖冠霖将早就拧开的矿泉水递给姜丹尼尔，又取了毛巾帮他擦汗。  
姜丹尼尔喝完水问他的漂亮弟弟：“哥哥打得好不好？”  
赖冠霖眨着明亮的眼睛说：“哥哥可以打得更好的！”  
姜丹尼尔心满意足的捏了捏漂亮弟弟的脸，他这才发现他漂亮弟弟的婴儿肥不知道什么时候竟然没有了。  
“看来回去得好好喂你吃饭了。”  
赖冠霖自然是明白哥哥的意思，委屈的说：“不要，好不容易才减下来的婴儿肥，才不要再长回去。”  
“可是哥哥喜欢呀。”  
“哥哥喜欢也不行！”赖冠霖最近除了打球运动之外，还偷偷去举铁了，还自己偷偷上网搜集了好多如何瘦脸的方法，通过一段时间的努力，效果显著。  
……  
休息的时间很快过去，下半场一开始姜丹尼尔的位置由替补成员接替上场，下半场的比赛明显激烈很多，比分也逐渐拉开，对方很明显换成了更厉害的成员上场，眼看比分越拉越大，教练无奈又派姜丹尼尔上场。  
姜丹尼尔上场之后，比分被他慢慢往回拉，但是由于上半场体力消耗过多，中间又没有充足的休息调整，所以体力很快就跟不上了，比分再次被拉开。  
坐在替补席的赖冠霖坐立不安，一方面担心哥哥的体力支撑不到最后，一方面也在为自己队伍的分数发愁。  
赖冠霖站起来走到教练身边：“教练，让我上场吧。”  
教练看了一眼站在旁边一脸诚恳的赖冠霖：“虽然我也很想让你上场，但你哥哥不会同意的。”  
“我跟哥哥解释。”  
教练申请了暂停休整。  
“哥哥，让我上场吧！我想和你一起比赛。”  
“不行！”姜丹尼尔一秒都没有犹豫。  
赖冠霖早就想到姜丹尼尔会拒绝，怎么能说服哥哥让他上场呢？撒娇吗？不，哥哥已经免疫了不会理的。那装哭呢？平时哥哥最吃这一套了，可今天这种场合，哥哥多半不会放任自己。哎呀，不管了，怎么着都试试吧，也许管用呢。  
姜丹尼尔看着自己的漂亮弟弟坐在椅子上，眼睛咕噜噜的转个不停，就知道这小孩又在打什么鬼主意了。  
赖冠霖像下了重大的决心似的，站起来看着哥哥的眼睛，没等开口，姜丹尼尔便把赖冠霖重新按回椅子上，蹲下来仰头看着他说：“又想装哭了？在这么多人面前？想都别想，我不会同意的！”  
“可是哥哥，再这么下去我们就得输了，现在比分越拉越大，大家体力也都消耗的差不多了。”  
“那也不行！就算输了，我也不会答应让你上场！我会看着办的！”  
“哥哥，我会保护好自己的，不会受伤的好不好嘛？”  
“不行！”  
“哥哥我要哭了！”  
“那你就哭吧，总比你上去给我带一身伤回来的好。”  
“哥哥！”  
“最后一遍，不行！”  
“哼！哥哥我走了！不要理你了！”赖冠霖开始使脾气，做出要往外走的姿势。  
姜丹尼尔赶紧拉住发脾气的小鼓包，安慰着说：“相信哥哥，哥哥还在呢，我把分拉回来。”  
“我不想看了，我要回家。”被自己宠坏了的小孩，赌气的时候真的很难哄。  
姜丹尼尔想了想，算了，让他先回家吧，总比上场受伤强，便伸手摸了摸他毛茸茸的脑袋说：“嗯，你先回家，别一个人去其他地方瞎逛，知道了吗？”  
赖冠霖没理他，气鼓鼓的往体育馆外面走。  
姜丹尼尔还是放心不下赖冠霖，喊了同窗好友金在奂，嘱咐他去跟上赖冠霖，安全送他回家。  
金在奂是他们学校足球队队长，也是一个优质的Alpha。  
金在奂快走几步跟上了赖冠霖，以前都是好些人一起走，最少也有个姜丹尼尔，三个人，此时只有他和赖冠霖，看了一眼这个漂亮小孩，又凑过去往赖冠霖身上比划了一下，这小孩发育的也太好了吧，姜丹尼尔天天给他吃什么好东西，竟然长这么高！  
赖冠霖在一旁看着金在奂的样子嗤嗤笑着，赖冠霖从一开始来到大学就特别喜欢这个有脸颊肉，脸肉嘟嘟，还有一副精灵耳的哥哥，虽然一脸纯真，但却拥有放荡的音色，会很多种乐器，各种运动也都做得好，是校足球队的队长，乒乓球打的也好，总之就是全能，脾气还特别好。金在奂是赖冠霖除了姜丹尼尔之外在这个学校最亲近的Alpha了。  
金在奂没好气的说：“你这个臭小子，笑什么笑，不过就是长的高点，你哥哥我还长呢。”  
“噗~在奂哥，我也还在长呢，哈哈哈。”  
“你闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴吧。”  
赖冠霖做了个嘴巴拉链的动作之后禁了声。  
金在奂把赖冠霖安全送回家后，嘱咐他不要一个人乱跑出去，姜丹尼尔一会儿就回来后，就回了体育场。  
姜丹尼尔打完比赛之后也来不及跟教练和成员们打招呼，拿上衣服便心急火燎的往家跑，他得赶紧回去哄自己的漂亮弟弟。  
姜丹尼尔拿出钥匙熟练的开了门，一进屋就闻到了浓郁的雨花茶的味道，和平时泡茶的时候散发出来的味道不一样，相对来说更浓厚。  
姜丹尼尔心里有个想法，期待着会不会是赖冠霖分化了。也来不及换鞋就往房间里跑，看到赖冠霖的房间门大开着，而漂亮弟弟正在自己的床上什么都没盖，睡得香甜。  
姜丹尼尔走过去闻了闻赖冠霖身上，惊喜的发现这就是满屋子雨花茶香的源头，他轻轻唤醒赖冠霖，赖冠霖迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛，一看是哥哥，刚想抱上去又想起来刚刚是和哥哥生气来着，便又收回了手。  
姜丹尼尔看着小孩的动作，也不生气，轻言细语的问他有没有闻到雨花茶的味道。  
赖冠霖本还在生气中，也很有生气的自觉，偏过头去不理他。  
姜丹尼尔耐心的扳过漂亮弟弟好看的脸，让他看着自己，又问了一遍：“冠霖呐，你有没有闻到好闻的雨花茶香？”  
赖冠霖说：“我回来后泡雨花茶来着，但是没来得及喝就睡着了。”  
姜丹尼尔看赖冠霖对自己身体的变化毫无察觉，便撕开自己脖子后面贴着的抑制贴，释放了自己的信息素出来，虽然刚分化的雨花茶信息素刺激的他想释放更多的信息素，但他还是控制着力度，不放出更多信息素，以免刺激到漂亮弟弟。  
赖冠霖拱起鼻子仔细闻了闻，说：“嗯…好像有酒精的味道，但是甜甜的。”  
姜丹尼尔高兴地把赖冠霖抱进怀里，使劲摇晃，兴奋地说：“霖霖，那是哥哥信息素的味道啊，你分化了！”  
赖冠霖被姜丹尼尔摇晃的头晕，使出力气想推开姜丹尼尔：“哥哥别晃了，我头晕。”  
姜丹尼尔这才停下来，放开赖冠霖，赖冠霖问：“哥哥你说我分化了吗？那我分化成什么了？”虽然赖冠霖也不是很清楚自己现在是什么状态，但是既然哥哥说自己分化了，那他就一定是分化了。  
“这个我也说不准，我得带你去医院做个鉴定。”  
“什么鉴定？”  
“你的分化鉴定。”  
赖冠霖被姜丹尼尔带去了医院做分化鉴定，鉴定结果很快就出来了。  
医生拿着报告单走出来，问坐在外面等着的姜丹尼尔：“请问您是赖冠霖的什么人?”  
“我是他哥哥。”  
“您弟弟的鉴定结果出来了，这是鉴定报告。”  
姜丹尼尔接过医生递过来的鉴定报告，很有礼貌的说了句：“谢谢医生。”  
“不客气，但有件事我得跟您说一下。”  
"您请讲。"  
“您弟弟的情况有点特殊。”  
“我知道，他本来就异于常人。”  
“他除了比其他人分化的晚些，还存在另一个问题。”医生说到这停顿了一下。  
姜丹尼尔倒也不着急，不急不缓的问：“什么问题?”  
“我们一般在做完鉴定之后都会根据个人体质的不同来为其挑选合适的抑制剂和抑制贴，这个想必您也都知道。但是我们却发现，不管是抑制贴还是抑制剂都对您弟弟无效，也就是说他以后不能用任何抑制类产品来隐藏自己的信息素，发情的时候抑制剂也没有任何作用，并不能帮他缓解任何痛苦。”  
姜丹尼尔听后有些惊讶，他知道自己的漂亮弟弟不同于其他人，但却没想到抑制类产品竟对他无效。  
“那我们应该怎么做呢？”  
“建议尽快找合适的Alpha对他进行标记。”姜丹尼尔听到医生说建议尽快找到合适的Alpha对他进行标记的时候，就明白了他的漂亮弟弟分化成了Omega，这个结果让他欣喜不已。  
“没有其他办法吗?”  
“这是我们目前能想到的最好的解决方法了，不然他一旦发情而身边没有Alpha的话，他发情期会很痛苦，如果在大街上突然发情的话，处于发情期的Omega对Alpha有着致命的吸引力，也会很危险。”  
“好，我知道了。”  
“还有一件事需要告诉您，您的弟弟发情期很固定，一年只有两次发情期，且两次发情期时间挨得特别近，一次是在寒食前十天左右的时间，可能会一直持续到寒食那一天结束，比一般人多出一倍的时间。另一次是在谷雨前后，持续时间3-5天，这段时间需要特别注意。"  
“好的，我知道了，谢谢您。”  
“嗯。”  
也就是说自己的漂亮弟弟平时不能用抑制类的产品来阻隔信息素外漏，得赶紧找合适的Alpha进行标记，发情期一年只有两次，两次时间挨得特别近，刚好是雨花茶采摘的时节。  
回到家后，姜丹尼尔把赖冠霖的分化结果全都告诉了赖冠霖，但并没有告诉他医生特意嘱咐他的事情，想着标记这事很简单，自己来做就好了，赖冠霖肯定不会拒绝，至于发情期，到时候自己特别注意就是了。  
赖冠霖听的似懂非懂：“哥哥，我现在是Omega了吗？”  
“对呀。”  
“那我以后可以嫁给哥哥了吗？”  
姜丹尼尔眼睛笑成一条线，说：“当然可以啦。”  
赖冠霖听到自己终于可以一直陪在姜丹尼尔身边之后，高兴的笑到把粉嫩嫩的牙龈都露了出来：“太棒啦！我是哥哥的Omega啦！霖霖可以嫁给哥哥啦！”  
姜丹尼尔看着兴奋地在沙发上又蹦又跳的漂亮弟弟，赶紧站起来在一旁护着，生怕他一个不小心摔到地上受了伤。  
等赖冠霖跳够了，姜丹尼尔便拉赖冠霖坐下，一脸认真地跟他说：“冠霖呐，现在你是Omega了，以后会闻到很多信息素的味道，别人也能闻到你的信息素，不要让其他的Alpha随便靠近你，自己注意和他们保持着点距离，要是哥哥有事临时没能陪在你身边，你有什么事不要去找别人帮忙，就打电话给在奂，知道了吗？”  
赖冠霖虽然心里还不是很清楚为什么要这么做，但还是使劲点点头说：“嗯，霖霖知道了。”  
“那霖霖以后愿意一直陪在哥哥身边吗？”虽然这句话不用问，他也知道答案，但还是想听到漂亮弟弟亲口告诉他。  
赖冠霖这个小孩思维跳的很，突然想起今天在体育场的情景，故意不理会姜丹尼尔的问题，又鼓起自己的小脸，问姜丹尼尔：“那哥哥以后让不让霖霖打篮球，让不让霖霖上场和哥哥一起比赛？”  
本在等着漂亮弟弟答案的姜丹尼尔，被漂亮弟弟突然的思维跳跃晃了一下神，真想扒开漂亮弟弟的脑子，看看这小孩子脑子里都到底都装了些什么，但还是耐着性子说：“让让让，霖霖想要什么哥哥都给，霖霖想做的哥哥都让做。”  
赖冠霖显然对这个答案很满意，高兴的说：“那我就愿意一直陪在哥哥身边！”  
姜丹尼尔满足的将漂亮弟弟揽进怀里，脸上笑的甜，心里却在嘀咕：鬼嘞~漂亮弟弟现在分化成了Omega，体力大不如前，更不会让你上场了，不过是拿好听话糊弄小孩子罢了。  
姜丹尼尔突然想起什么似的，看着怀里的漂亮弟弟说：“那我们是不是可以做点什么了？”

 

茶酒三

5.漂亮弟弟是个小粘人精  
“那我们是不是可以做点什么了？”  
赖冠霖睁着一双杏花眼，一脸纯真的问姜丹尼尔：“做什么？”  
“做一些快乐但是会有点害羞的事。”  
“那是什么？”  
姜丹尼尔坏笑：“你以后就知道了。”  
……  
“霖霖啊，哥哥给你做临时标记好不好？”  
“什么是临时标记？”  
“就是将我的信息素和你的信息素结合，让你的信息素中也混着我信息素的味道，这样就不会有其他的Alpha觊觎你了。”  
“哦，我知道了，老师上课讲过的！”  
“嗯，所以你愿意哥哥标记你吗？”  
赖冠霖害羞的低下头说：“嗯，我愿意。”  
姜丹尼尔把赖冠霖圈在怀里，对他说：“我会对你很好的，比以前还要好。”  
“嗯，我……”赖冠霖还要说什么，但是后面的话全都被贴上来的唇掩进了嘴巴里。  
这是两个人的初吻。  
虽说姜丹尼尔比赖冠霖大了不少，也早就分化成优质的Alpha，但是这些年来一直洁身自好，从未沾染任何情事，所以同为第一次的他，对于亲吻这件事一开始也只是停留在两片软唇相互贴合的状态。  
虽然之前看过了很多关于接吻和结合这方面的书，但在此时全然派不上用场，姜丹尼尔现在的脑袋一片空白。  
赖冠霖对于这些事更是一无所知，但他觉得哥哥的唇很软。  
姜丹尼尔凭着本能撬开漂亮弟弟的贝齿，将自己的舌头伸进去，开始随心所欲的攻城略池。  
直到吻的两个人都要喘不上气了，姜丹尼尔才收回舌头，将自己的唇离开漂亮弟弟的唇。  
姜丹尼尔看着漂亮弟弟微微喘着粗气，白嫩的脸上染了一层红晕，更好看了，眼睛还是和以前一样亮的像星辰，直直的看着自己。  
姜丹尼尔觉得有些口渴，喉咙不自觉地吞咽了一下口水，他感觉到自己喉结滑动的轨迹，下半身也因为刚刚的吻有了感觉，有一种想把眼前的漂亮弟弟吃干抹净的冲动，但一想到漂亮弟弟才刚分化，又硬生生的把自己的欲望给压了回去，对赖冠霖说：“我先给你做临时标记。”  
赖冠霖还处在刚刚被姜丹尼尔吻的七荤八素的状态中，听到哥哥说什么标记，只点了点头。  
姜丹尼尔闻到空气中的雨花茶香气混入了冷甜的冰葡萄酒味，心满意足的抱着自己的小Omega坐在沙发上看起了电视。  
“霖霖啊，以后每天出门前都和哥哥接吻好不好？”  
“为什么呀？”  
“哥哥给你做临时标记呀，要告诉所有人你是姜丹尼尔的呀。”  
“恩恩，好。”  
……  
两个人的初吻奉献给了对方之后，再接吻的时候就有了经验，姜丹尼尔也慢慢知道了如何亲吻能让两个人更舒服，也慢慢掌握了如何让两个人更兴奋的技巧，吻技越来越好。  
每天出门前，赖冠霖都会跟哥哥讨吻，一点都没有害羞的自觉，每次都打着“哥哥说”的旗号成功索到哥哥的吻，然后迈着轻快的步子出门。  
姜丹尼尔觉得自家的漂亮弟弟真的越来越厚脸皮了，而且也越来越粘着他了，比如不管去哪都要跟着他，就连去个厕所也要跟着，肢体接触变得越来越多，就连晚上都自己抱着枕头跑到姜丹尼尔的房间，熟门熟路地钻进姜丹尼尔的被窝里让他搂着自己睡，要不是自己定力好，闻着漂亮弟弟醇厚的雨花茶香自己都要被撩拨的扑上去非将人吃了不行。  
姜丹尼尔觉得这个漂亮弟弟不是雨花茶精，根本就是小粘人精转世！  
这不，周末，姜丹尼尔的漂亮弟弟又缠着他让他陪着去游乐场，在游乐场里使劲拉着哥哥的手，生怕哥哥自己走掉。其实，姜丹尼尔更害怕在这种人多的地方，把他的漂亮弟弟丢了。  
……

6.把漂亮弟弟拆吃入腹  
“不能在这个时候那么做啊！”  
“两个人应该结婚啊，在干什么呢！”  
“啊，你们都在干些什么，我不要看最后一集了！”  
“……”  
姜丹尼尔在收拾好吃过晚饭的餐桌和一桌的碗盘之后，看到坐在沙发上一边嗑瓜子一边看电视剧，还一边因为对剧情发展不满而吱哇乱叫的漂亮弟弟，甜蜜感溢上心头，这是自己捧在手心里护着长大的漂亮弟弟，是总有一天身上会散发出混合着自己的冰葡萄酒香的雨花茶信息素的小Omega。  
姜丹尼尔擦了擦手走过去坐在沙发上，将漂亮弟弟揽过去靠在自己怀里，问他在看什么。  
“在看《漂亮姐姐》，但是哥哥你知道吗，剧情发展真的和我想的太不一样了！”赖冠霖真的很喜欢看电视剧，还看得特别认真，会把电视剧当成现实生活中发生的事。  
姜丹尼尔摸了摸漂亮弟弟的脑袋，笑着安慰他不要太有代入感，都是别人编出来的故事。维持着搂住赖冠霖的姿势陪他看了会电视剧，觉得无非就是狗血的言情剧，无聊透了，便要起身去洗澡。  
洗完澡出来，看到漂亮弟弟竟歪在沙发上睡着了，看了看时间还早，便把人叫起来：“霖霖，起来去洗个澡回房间去睡。”  
赖冠霖揉揉眼睛，说：“好。”  
……  
“哥哥！哥哥！”  
正在玩游戏的姜丹尼尔听到浴室里传来漂亮弟弟喊自己的声音，赶紧放下没打玩的游戏跑去查看情况。姜丹尼尔爱打游戏，这是周围朋友都知道的事情，且打游戏上瘾，什么事都不能阻止他将没打完的游戏放下。但唯独一个赖冠霖，不管多小的事，只要一喊“哥哥”，姜丹尼尔立马放下手里的游戏。  
姜丹尼尔没有推开浴室的门进去，只站在外面问：“怎么了，霖霖？”  
“哥哥，我没拿睡衣进来，你去我房间帮我拿来。”  
“你这个小笨蛋啊，怎么又忘记拿了？”  
“就忘了嘛，哥哥快帮我去取。”  
“好，你等一会儿。”  
“啊，哥哥，还有内裤我也没拿。”  
“好。”  
姜丹尼尔去赖冠霖的卧室取了内裤和睡衣来，走到浴室敲了敲门问：“霖霖，衣服拿来了，给你放到门口吗？”姜丹尼尔在赖冠霖分化成Omega之后就基本没有在他洗澡的时候进去过浴室了，怕自己见了他的模样会控制不住自己。  
赖冠霖反而没有这方面的自觉，还是和以前一样：“哥哥帮我拿进来嘛。”  
姜丹尼尔犹豫了一会儿，反正自己也不是没看过，以前给漂亮弟弟洗澡也是常有的事，现在也没什么不一样的。姜丹尼尔在给自己做了一系列的心理建设之后，推开了浴室的门。  
赖冠霖就那样光着身子站在浴池外面，张着手臂等着哥哥来给自己换衣服，姜丹尼尔平复了一下自己狂躁不安的心，把衣服丢过去说了一句“自己穿！”之后就转身逃出了浴室。  
这个漂亮弟弟真的是一点自觉都没有，不知道自己这副模样真的很引人犯罪吗？  
浴室里的赖冠霖虽然不开心，但还是自己乖乖穿上衣服，头发也不吹，也不擦，湿哒哒的，光着脚丫就走出了浴室。  
姜丹尼尔刚刚平复好自己不久之前因为漂亮弟弟而狂跳不止的心，结果又看到引人犯罪的罪魁祸首顶着一头湿哒哒的头发，睡衣松垮垮的挂在身上，歪歪扭扭的露出了左边肩头，好看的锁骨也都露在外面，如此好看的光景又引得姜丹尼尔刚压下去的心跳不自觉的上下狂跳。就像在他的心里放了一个小烟花，小烟花在接触到小火苗的那一刻就开始在那块领地上狂轰乱炸。  
姜丹尼尔走过去将漂亮弟弟的睡衣整理好，又去拿了吹风机给他吹头发。  
赖冠霖乖乖坐在沙发上享受着哥哥温柔的给自己吹干头发。  
吹风机被姜丹尼尔贴心的调到了二挡，风不算热，但赖冠霖觉得烫，吹了一会整张脸都热的要命，头发还没干便让姜丹尼尔停下来了。  
“哥哥，好热喔，不要吹了。”  
“霖霖乖，头发不吹干睡觉，第二天起床会头痛的。”  
“我不睡觉，我还要看电视剧呢！”  
“刚刚是谁歪在沙发上睡着的？”  
“现在又不困了。”  
姜丹尼尔不理会赖冠霖的撒娇，刚要去按被漂亮弟弟关上的开关，还没来得及打开，便被赖冠霖攥着手腕压到了沙发上，漂亮弟弟笑得一脸纯良无害：“哥哥，哥哥要亲亲。”声音奶的要命，整个人压在他身上，腰还不老实的扭来扭去。  
姜丹尼尔本就一直在压抑心里的欲火，再也经不住撩拨，抬头在赖冠霖唇上轻轻啄了一下。赖冠霖显然是不满足，厚着脸皮讨要哥哥的吻。  
姜丹尼尔嗅了嗅赖冠霖后颈的腺体，醇厚的雨花茶香汹涌进他的整个鼻腔，看着赖冠霖说：“霖霖啊，要不我们今晚做点别的事？”  
“什么别的事？”  
“将你拆吃入腹，哥哥想做很久了。”  
“哥哥，我们雨花茶有清烟解酒的功效，是个好东西呢。”  
“我不抽烟，帮我解酒就行了。”  
说完姜丹尼尔手上一个使力便把漂亮弟弟带了起来，打横将人抱起进了卧室。  
姜丹尼尔只开了床头的小台灯，发暖黄色的灯光，将屋子照的暖融融的。  
将自己的漂亮弟弟轻轻放到床上，看着赖冠霖一脸无辜的样子躺在自己床上直勾勾的看着自己，姜丹尼尔压抑了这么久的欲望再也忍不住，动作利落的甩掉拖鞋便压了上去。  
先是哄着漂亮弟弟跟自己接吻，和往常一样在漂亮弟弟的嘴巴里肆意扫荡，宣示主权。赖冠霖也热情地回应着姜丹尼尔的吻，两个人用吻来互通情意，唇舌交缠间还发出啧啧的水声，赖冠霖只觉得哥哥这次的吻和以前的很不一样。  
姜丹尼尔一边在赖冠霖的口腔中疯狂搅弄，一边撩起赖冠霖的上衣，将右手从下摆伸进去，左手还撑在他的一旁，赖冠霖感觉到自己的胸前覆上了哥哥的手，原本闭着的眼睛突然睁开，身体也不自觉的颤了一下，赖冠霖睁着眼睛看着自己身上人的脸，姜丹尼尔正闭着眼睛与他亲吻的火热，长长的睫毛在闭着的眼睛上一颤一颤，眼角的泪痣在暖黄色灯光的映照下显得更加魅惑，这是他从小到大最喜欢的哥哥，是时时刻刻将自己捧在手心里护着的人。赖冠霖看的有些出神，舌头没有反应，只任由姜丹尼尔来回卷着，姜丹尼尔发现身下人走神，抽出舌头在漂亮弟弟的下唇上惩罚性的咬了一口，同时覆在他胸口上的的手也使力捏了一下早已被他揉搓的立起来的乳尖，赖冠霖身体先于意识做出反应，一个颤栗回过神来，看着姜丹尼尔抬着头，一脸坏笑的看着自己，竟有一丝丝害羞，将头扭到一边，避开哥哥的眼神。  
姜丹尼尔手上一个使力，上一秒还好好穿在赖冠霖身上的衣服，下一秒就被他丢到了地上，接着是姜丹尼尔自己的上衣，两个人裸着上身一个躺在床上，一个跨坐在另一个人身上。  
姜丹尼尔俯下身，又一次吻上了身下人的唇，紧接着是眼睛，姜丹尼尔用嘴唇轻轻摩擦着赖冠霖眼睛四周，这双装满星辰的眼睛，他要一点一点描摹出来，赖冠霖只能闭着眼睛任他亲吻。又吻到鼻子，在鼻梁上轻轻舔了几下，舔够了就转头到他的一侧，将赖冠霖充血的耳垂含在嘴里反复咬磨，赖冠霖感觉到一股酥麻感如电流般席卷全身，但是很舒服。  
赖冠霖很快就被姜丹尼尔亲的头脑混乱，浑身瘫软，脸上净是被姜丹尼尔吻过的痕迹。嘴里还溢出细碎的呻吟声，和以往冲着他喊哥哥时候的小奶音不同，此时在他身下的漂亮弟弟嘴里发出的呻吟声色情淫荡，迷惑着他想更进一步。  
姜丹尼尔柔软的唇很快就转到了身上，经过了颈窝和锁骨，来到了胸前。姜丹尼尔将早已被自己揉捏的挺立的乳尖含进嘴里，用力吸允，很容易就获得了漂亮弟弟更多的呻吟声和身体颤抖的回应。  
“唔…嗯…啊…哥哥…难受…霖霖难受…”  
姜丹尼尔吐出嘴里含着的乳尖问赖冠霖：“哪里难受？”  
“下面…下面难受…唔…”赖冠霖本能的伸出手想要摸自己的下体，却被姜丹尼尔阻止了：“霖霖不许自己摸那里。”  
“唔…可是…难受…哥哥给摸摸…”  
“霖霖知道自己在说什么吗？”  
“嗯…不知道…”  
赖冠霖虽然之前在课堂上有好好听生理老师讲人经历情爱时的各种生理反应，但毕竟没有亲身经历过，所以总是一知半解。现在正在经历的事大概就是老师之前讲给他们的事，但赖冠霖显然对现在情况的发展不是很清楚，也不是很明白自己此时的生理反应是怎么回事，就是觉得下身难受的厉害，想让哥哥摸一摸。  
姜丹尼尔见漂亮弟弟难受的鼻子眼睛嘴巴都皱在一起，而自己的下身也早就因为过多的前戏撩拨的又肿又胀，便不再多说废话，将两人身上的睡衣和内裤通通去掉，丢在地上，一直被困在内裤里的性器在得到释放的那一刻雀跃的弹跳出来，等待着被人抚摸。  
姜丹尼尔伸手抹了把肉棒顶端自动分泌出的淫水，就着这些淫水用五根手指握住身下人的阴茎，模仿着性交的样子上下套弄，重复的做着活塞运动，手上动作不停，嘴上动作也没闲着，又含起早被自己吸允的红肿的乳尖继续啃咬。  
赖冠霖从未体验过这种快感，这种感觉捣弄的他有种被抛到空中又狠狠跌下来的错觉，变调的呻吟声不断从赖冠霖嘴巴里溢出来。  
姜丹尼尔又将唇贴在漂亮弟弟的唇上，只轻轻的在唇上吸允，将细碎的呻吟声淹埋在嘴里。  
姜丹尼尔在赖冠霖阴茎格外敏感的龟头及下方沟状部分用指尖来回按压揉擦，引得身下人一阵颤抖。  
未经人事的漂亮弟弟哪经得起这种刺激，弓起身子一个挺身，将自己全数交代了出去。  
赖冠霖被射精后的快感包围，精神迟迟无法回笼，姜丹尼尔忍着自己的情欲等漂亮弟弟的呼吸慢慢平稳下来，又将手往小穴处探了探，早已有大量的淫水流出来，顺着大腿根流到脚腕，身下的床单早就泥泞不堪，知道自己的小Omega的小穴正在做着迎接主人来填满的准备。他看着他装满星辰此刻又染了情欲的眼睛说：“本想等你再长大一点的，但是哥哥等不了了，给哥哥好不好？”  
赖冠霖没有丝毫犹豫就点了点头，虽然他不知道哥哥想要什么，但只要是哥哥想要的，他都给他。  
姜丹尼尔奖励似的轻轻吻了下身下的人，又温柔的对他说：“听说第一次会有点疼，但一会儿就好了，你忍着点，受不住了就告诉哥哥，我会很温柔的，好不好？”  
“嗯，好。”  
姜丹尼尔将脑袋担在漂亮弟弟的肩窝，附在他耳边问他的漂亮弟弟：“霖霖，你爱哥哥吗？”  
“爱。”  
足够了。  
姜丹尼尔将漂亮弟弟的腿往前推了推折起来，伸出一根手指缓缓探进湿漉漉的小穴，感觉小穴早已被人开拓过似的，并未有自己想象中的紧致，很轻易就探了进去，紧接着是第二根、第三根，三根手指在小Omega的小穴中来回弯折扩张。  
赖冠霖觉得有什么进入了自己的身体，一开始有些难受，慢慢适应之后又觉得舒服。声音也由“啊…啊…啊…”的尖叫转为“嗯…嗯…唔…唔…”的呻吟。  
姜丹尼尔一直注意着身下人的表情变化及溢出口的呻吟，以此来判断自己的漂亮弟弟是否承受的住，在听到赖冠霖发出舒服的呻吟声之后，想了想又把第四根手指也插了进去，继续慢慢的扩张。在第四根手指探进去的时候，姜丹尼尔很明显的感受到漂亮弟弟颤了一下，但很快平静下来，自己也不敢乱动，等赖冠霖平静下来之后才开始扩张，感觉扩张做的差不多了之后，便开始模仿性交的姿势将四根手指在紧密的小穴里来回抽插，似有若无的蹭刮着里面的每一个角落。当手指在数次抽插进赖冠霖的身体里后，无意擦过一个凸起的点时，姜丹尼尔终于发现身下人被激的身体一颤一颤，眉眼也皱在一起，嘴里还发出“哥哥…不要…不要…”的喊声，他便知道自己找到漂亮弟弟的敏感点了，在之后的抽插中，姜丹尼尔故意每次都轻轻蹭过那个点，惹得身下人一阵颤栗，含着一包眼泪喊着：“啊…哥哥不要…坏哥哥……不要碰那里…啊…”  
“不要吗？霖霖的小穴可是紧紧的吸着哥哥的手指往那里去呢。”  
“啊…没有…哥哥不要…不要说…”  
“那我们用做的。”  
姜丹尼尔加快了抽插的动作，手指不断地进进出出，透明的肠液大股大股的顺着手指流出来，不断发出“啪啪啪”的靡靡之音。  
赖冠霖觉得很舒服，但却不满足，小穴虽然紧紧吸着姜丹尼尔的手指但还是饥渴着想要被更大的东西填满，刚刚射了精的性器也再次硬挺了起来。  
“哥哥…给我…给我…”  
姜丹尼尔对漂亮弟弟的适应能力很惊喜，觉得小Omega虽不懂情事，但身体的本能却很清楚的将欲望很好的传达给大脑，操控着嘴巴吐露出色情的淫欲，姜丹尼尔当然知道他的漂亮弟弟想要什么，但还是假装不知道的逗着身下人：“霖霖想要什么？”  
“想要哥哥…”  
姜丹尼尔看到自己的漂亮弟弟在自己身下意乱情迷的毫不遮掩的吐出自己的欲望，也不再逗弄他：“如你所愿。”  
姜丹尼尔的手指抽离出流着淫水的小穴的同时，挺身慢慢将自己的肉棒推进去，赖冠霖感觉到手指抽离出小穴的时候，上一秒还留恋的吸上去挽留来着，下一秒便迎上了更粗大的肉棒，四根手指自己的小穴还尚能承受，但Alpha粗大的肉棒却推得赖冠霖直往上耸。  
姜丹尼尔不急着插进去，只随着身下人的反应慢慢往里挺进着，好不容易才送进去一半，看着赖冠霖疼的憋红了小脸，咬紧牙关不让自己痛呼出声，姜丹尼尔知道他的漂亮弟弟天不怕地不怕，就是怕疼，没有经验的小孩紧绷着身子，承受着Alpha的肉棒推得自己刀刮的疼，心疼着说：“乖霖霖，我们不做了，不做了好不好？”  
姜丹尼尔一边说一边就要将自己才进去一半的肉棒往外抽，他觉得书是写给人打发时间的，但不是教人做爱的，里面写的都是经说不经用的东西。  
赖冠霖察觉到姜丹尼尔要把自己的肉棒往外抽，急的眼泪涌了出来，嘴里断断续续的说：“啊…不要…哥哥不要…我…我可以…哥哥继续吧…我可以的…”  
姜丹尼尔停下动作，低下头轻轻吻着漂亮弟弟落在脸颊上的眼泪，伸手到他的后背轻轻抚摸着，拉起他的手缠上自己的脖子，也释放出更多的冰酒信息素以此来缓解他的疼痛。  
赖冠霖适应了一会儿说：“可以了，哥哥可以动了。”  
姜丹尼尔在得到允许后，感觉到小穴也慢慢放松下来，又缓慢着往里挺进去，将唇贴上漂亮弟弟的唇，试图用甜糯的吻安抚身下人的情绪。  
直到自己的肉棒全部没入进去，囊袋碰到穴口的瞬间两个人都发出了满足的叹息。姜丹尼尔停下来给漂亮弟弟适应的时间，用眼神询问他的情况，赖冠霖适应了一会觉得没那么难受了，便点了点头示意身上人可以进行下一步的动作。  
姜丹尼尔压低了他的身子就开始无规律的顶弄着，一开始只是缓慢的进出着小Omega的甬道，赖冠霖一开始觉得难受，嘴里胡乱喊着：“太大了…啊…难受…哥哥…哥哥…再慢点…”但适应的很快，慢慢开始享受这种感觉，而Alpha的肉棒只浅浅的抽插着，甬道深处却想要的更多，想被人狠狠地进入填满。  
“哥哥…快点…霖霖想要…”  
姜丹尼尔嘴上没有回应，身下却使了力，将自己的肉棒插入的更深，手掐着漂亮弟弟的腰，以免他被自己顶弄的往上窜去。  
姜丹尼尔时不时就轻轻擦过漂亮弟弟的敏感点，身下的小Omega又是一阵颤抖。  
“嗯啊…哥哥…不行了…又要射了…啊…”  
姜丹尼尔本不想理会他的喊叫，但又起了坏心：“霖霖这么快就不行了，被哥哥伺候的不舒服？”  
“哥哥…嗯…舒服…嗯…哥哥…不要了。”  
“不要了？可霖霖的下面的小嘴可还紧紧的含着哥哥的肉棒不肯松口呢，不信你看。”姜丹尼尔手垫在下面将漂亮弟弟的屁股往上托了托。  
赖冠霖害羞的用一只手捂住眼睛不去看，另一只手没什么力气的打在身上人的胸口：“哥哥…不要说啦”  
姜丹尼尔不再逗赖冠霖，身下还在努力地工作着，赖冠霖终于受不住又一次射出来，可在小穴的甬道里来回抽插的肉棒根本没有要射的念头，精神抖擞的努力进出，顶弄的赖冠霖嘴里的呻吟声全部破碎，词不成词，句子不成句子，调也早不知变了几样，过了一会儿，竟还和平常一样嘤嘤嘤的抽泣起来，平时姜丹尼尔最受不住赖冠霖在他面前挂着眼泪的可怜模样，但是如今在这床上却怎么看都是在诱惑着他更用力的疼爱他。  
赖冠霖被顶弄的前端已经没有什么东西可射了，后来只哆哆嗦嗦的随着身上人抽插的力度抖出些不再黏腻的液体。漂亮弟弟好看的眼睛眯成一条线沉浸在欲海里的样子是他从没有见过的，以前只是觉得漂亮弟弟好看又可爱，撒起娇来的样子挠的他心痒痒，而如今这副意乱情迷，在自己身下承欢的模样比平常多了份情欲，撩拨的他口干舌燥，心里的欲火烧得他浑身麻烫，只想好好的把这勾人的小妖精吃的更干净些。  
Alpha在一次擦过小Omega的敏感点时，小Omega毫无预兆的收紧穴口，Alpha被猝不及防的收缩夹的差点缴械投降。  
“霖霖放松！”  
“哥哥…嗯…快点…哈啊……哥哥…快点…霖霖…霖霖…好…好累…”  
姜丹尼尔听到漂亮弟弟喊累，又想着是第一次，也不舍得再折腾他，反正来日方长。  
身下又一个使力，深插了一下，便把自己的性器抽出小穴，将滚烫的精液都射在了小Omega的大腿内侧。  
赖冠霖全身痉挛着躺在床上大口的喘着粗气，双腿想合却合不拢。  
姜丹尼尔躺在漂亮弟弟的身边，问：“霖霖，我为什么越来越清醒呢？”  
赖冠霖虽还累的没缓回来，但还是一本正经的回答：“因为雨花茶有提神的功效啊。”  
“那今晚就不睡了。”姜丹尼尔坏笑着就要压上去，赖冠霖赶紧推开姜丹尼尔说：“哥哥我哭给你看！”  
姜丹尼尔笑着刮了刮赖冠霖的鼻尖：“逗你玩的啦。”又问他疼不疼。  
赖冠霖点了点头说：“疼死了，哥哥太坏了！”  
“疼死了还是舒服死了？”  
“疼死了疼死了！”赖冠霖在一旁鼓着脸吱哇乱叫。  
姜丹尼尔看他还有力气喊叫，便放下心来，自己的漂亮弟弟才第一次可不能被自己折腾坏了。  
“那要不要再来一次，第二次就不疼了，只剩舒服了。”姜丹尼尔作势又要起身压上去。  
“不要！才不要！”赖冠霖听到姜丹尼尔说再来一次的时候恨不得把他踢下床，无奈自己刚被折腾完一点力气都没有，只能撑着自己往边上靠。  
姜丹尼尔见受惊的漂亮弟弟吓得都快要掉下床去了，赶紧将人捞过来一把搂进怀里，亲了亲额头说：“不做了不做了，哥哥带你去清理一下好不好？”  
“嗯。”  
姜丹尼尔将人抱起来进了浴室，仔细的为紧紧搂着自己脖子，趴在自己怀里的小Omega擦拭身体。看着挂在自己身上的小Omega，又回忆起刚刚在床上意乱情迷的漂亮弟弟在自己身下承欢的样子，姜丹尼尔觉得很满足，喜欢的人陪在自己身边，和自己在床上翻云覆雨，只把这种样子给自己看，就觉得要爱死这个小妖精了。  
两个人都清理完之后，姜丹尼尔抱着漂亮弟弟拐进了他的房间，将人放在床上，赖冠霖却不放开搂住姜丹尼尔的脖子，着急的说：“哥哥不要走！”  
“乖霖霖，哥哥不走，哥哥不走。”  
“那哥哥为什么把我抱来我的房间？”  
姜丹尼尔忍不住笑出了声，说：“霖霖乖，刚刚哥哥的床被我们弄得乱七八糟的，今晚我们在你床上睡，哥哥抱着你睡。”  
赖冠霖这才放开了搂着姜丹尼尔的脖子，等姜丹尼尔上了床，赶紧钻进了他的怀抱。  
夜长梦很多，但现在相拥而眠的两个人梦里全是彼此。

 

茶酒四

7.漂亮弟弟是我的呀，永远都是  
自打上次姜丹尼尔和赖冠霖滚过床单之后，姜丹尼尔便总是找各种理由哄骗漂亮弟弟做一些羞羞的事，除了卧室，厨房、浴室、书房……家里的每个角落都留下了他们欢.爱的痕迹。  
虽然第一次进行的有些磕磕绊绊，但好在一回生二回熟，他们的身体契合度越来越高。但是由于不在发情期的Omega的生殖腔很难被打开，姜丹尼尔一直没有完成对赖冠霖的永久标记。  
虽然姜丹尼尔也曾使用蛮力使劲去顶他的生殖腔，企图能被自己顶开一条缝来，但每次都在漂亮弟弟的哭喊声中败下阵来，他心疼自己的漂亮弟弟，再等等吧，等到四月小Omega的发情期到了，漂亮弟弟就是自己的啦！  
日子还是和以前一样没脸没皮的过着，床单也没羞没臊的滚着。  
每天屋子里还是充斥着雨花茶混着冰酒的味道，但是这种味道不长久，挥一挥便散去了。姜丹尼尔每天都盼望着漂亮弟弟的发情期能快点到来，好让漂亮弟弟完完全全的属于自己。  
四月是养茶人采摘雨花茶的好时节，而对于姜丹尼尔来说，四月则是自己千期万盼的漂亮弟弟的发情期到来的日子。  
三月末的时候，雨水连绵不断，赖冠霖因为贪玩，又坚持不打伞，淋了雨后身体非常配合的感冒了。  
姜丹尼尔因为想着漂亮弟弟的发情期快到了，随便扯了个理由早早就让他把书店关了，在家休息，这下又感冒了，正好能让他乖乖待在家里，自己也放心些。  
其实，按照医生的说法，在三月末的时候漂亮弟弟的发情期就该来了，但是却迟迟没有等到。  
直到四月初的某一天，姜丹尼尔结束了一天的工作后开车回了家，推开门闻到屋里雨花茶信息素的味道和以往有些不同，他不是没有闻过赖冠霖在闷热的天气里身体本能的释放出大量的信息素将自己围绕着的浓厚雨花茶味道。漂亮弟弟本就怕热，天气一热就会自动释放自己的信息素来调节自己的温度，但姜丹尼尔却从未闻到过如此浓烈醇厚的雨花茶香气。  
脑袋里的第一个反应便是：漂亮弟弟发情期终于到了！  
姜丹尼尔几乎是用瞬移的速度找到信息素发散的源头的，此时的漂亮弟弟正跌坐在书房的书柜旁边，旁边是被他弄倒了的一地的书。赖冠霖感觉到发情热在他体内毫不留情的狂窜，叫嚣着要把他吞噬，姜丹尼尔来的时候看到的就是自己的漂亮弟弟满面潮红，汗水早已将前额的刘海浸湿，书房的空调被调到冷风的最低温度16℃，但他还是觉得热，整个人都像被泡在沸水里，下面还在一直加热，以前那双好看的眼睛像是装满了星辰，此刻却只装满欲火，双目通红。  
姜丹尼尔赶紧过去抱起自己的漂亮弟弟往房间里带。  
“哥哥…哥哥…霖霖…霖霖…难受…”  
“哥哥知道，霖霖乖，一会就好了，相信哥哥。”  
“哥哥…霖霖…没有偷吃冰激凌…真的…发烧已经好了…但是…刚刚…刚刚…好像又烧起来了…”  
“嗯，哥哥知道霖霖最乖了。”  
将漂亮弟弟抱回卧室，将两人的衣服都除了去，用自己微凉的体温贴在弟弟滚烫的身子上，漂亮弟弟得了凉便使劲勾着身上人的脖子往他身上靠，他实在是太热了。  
姜丹尼尔和往常一样，将吻落在漂亮弟弟的唇上、眼角、鼻尖、耳垂，还将舌头伸进了小Omega的耳孔，微微轻转舌尖的舔钻，惹得身下人一阵颤抖，并伴着细碎的呻吟飘荡着。姜丹尼尔的吻一路向下吻到锁骨，这里是他除了漂亮弟弟的嘴唇，最喜欢吻的地方，说吻其实不太准确，准确一点应该说是啃咬。然后是修长的脖子，最后停在乳尖吸允，此时姜丹尼尔的手也向下探去，折起小Omega的双腿，手摸上他隐秘的小穴，因为发情期的缘故，小Omega的小穴分泌出比平时多了几倍的淫水，姜丹尼尔轻而易举就伸进了两根手指。  
第三根、第四根……情事做得多了，便如鱼得水。  
手指在小穴的甬道内慢慢扩张，轻车熟路的找到漂亮弟弟的敏感点，开始有条不紊的进行着抽插的动作，每次都做到准确无误的擦过身下人的敏感点，牵连出淫靡的呻吟声。  
“哈啊…嗯…唔…哥哥…不要…不要玩了…快点进来…”  
姜丹尼尔听到身下人的盛情邀约，但还是想再玩一会儿，停下手里的动作，问：“霖霖要叫哥哥什么？”  
“唔…哥哥…什么…”  
“不对！喊哥哥的名字！”  
“姜…姜…丹尼尔…”  
“换一种方式。”  
“尼尔…给我…难受…”  
Alpha在听到小Omega用类似撒娇的语气喊自己“尼尔”的时候，像是有无数只蚂蚁在自己的心上乱爬，搅得他心痒难忍，抽出手指的同时，一个挺身便把自己送了进去。  
“嗯…”小Omega一个闷哼，眼里泛起水光。  
赖冠霖被姜丹尼尔顶弄的直往上耸，虽然腰紧紧别人钳着，被顶的往上一点，他就拉回来一点，倒也不至于被顶弄到床头的栏杆上去，只是觉得自己一直在往上耸，双腿往两边一伸一弯，便紧紧勾住了姜丹尼尔厚实的腰背。  
“哈啊…哥哥…哥哥…慢点…”  
“嗯…哥哥…好棒…哥哥…”  
“啊…哥哥…不行了…要出来了…啊…”小Omega尖叫着经历了今晚的第一次高潮。  
“霖霖被哥哥插射了，舒服吗？”  
“舒…嗯…舒服…”  
“哥哥…尼尔…好大…好棒…再快些…再快…哈啊…”小Omega一边喊一边主动扭动腰肢配合着身上人的动作。  
“霖霖今天这么骚这么主动，是因为发情吗？”  
“发情？”赖冠霖并没有反应过来自己刚刚为什么突然燥热难耐，还想要和哥哥做爱，以为是刚退下去的烧因为自己背着哥哥不在家偷偷挖了两口冰激凌才又重新发起烧来，这么一想，原来是发情期到了吗？  
“哥哥…哈啊…怎么知道…是…是发情？”  
“不然霖霖今天怎么这么配合这么主动，还这么骚，嗯？”  
“没有…霖霖才…才……没有…”赖冠霖也觉得自己今天的反应很不一样，平时虽也配合着哥哥，但从没像现在这样主动讨要更多。  
姜丹尼尔次次深入，且一次比一次入的更深，平时因为不在发情期，Alpha无法将自己送进小Omega的生殖腔，而此时处在发情期的小Omega的生殖腔很轻易就被撞开了，姜丹尼尔感觉到自己进入了以往从没进入的深处，此处比外面更深更紧致，也获得了更多的快感。  
在Alpha将小Omega的生殖腔撞开一个口子的时候，伴随着一声尖叫，赖冠霖经历了第二次高潮。姜丹尼尔也没有急着动作，而是给了身下人足够的适应时间，等到小Omega慢慢松开牙关，轻轻吐出：“可以了。”三个字的时候，才继续在那里冲撞。  
“哈啊…嗯…啊…尼尔…尼尔…”漂亮弟弟使劲搂住姜丹尼尔的脖子，快感夹带着些许痛感冲击的他说不出一句完整的话，只声声唤着自己早已揉进心里的恋人的名字。  
前所未有的快感快要将姜丹尼尔的意识全部吞噬，只想疯狂的操弄着身下人，听到熟悉的声音喊着自己的名字，将自己搅弄的更加疯狂：“霖霖，别停，一直喊哥哥的名字。”  
“尼尔…尼尔…尼尔…”  
灭顶的快感将Alpha很快推送至高潮，Alpha凭着最后一点意志，忍住马上要进入小Omega生殖腔里的欲望，停下动作，轻柔的拂了拂有些长稍稍遮住小Omega眼睛的刘海，让他睁开眼睛直视自己，然后郑重其事的问：“霖霖，你的生殖腔已经被哥哥打开，哥哥现在马上就要进入里面了，你愿意让哥哥射在里面与你成结，然后彻底标记你吗？”  
小Omega咬着牙问Alpha：“会很疼吗？”  
“可能会。”Alpha即使知道自己的小Omega最怕疼，可能会因为疼而放弃与自己结合，但还是告诉他可能会疼，他不想让他没有任何防备而被突如其来的疼痛伤到。  
小Omega直直的盯着Alpha看，却没再给他回应，Alpha以为小Omega不愿意接受，垂着头都打算将自己的性器从小Omega的生殖腔口退出来了，结果小Omega坚定地点了点头，看着Alpha的眼睛说：“哥哥射进去吧，永久标记我，让我变成你的Omega！”  
小Omega坚定的回答将Alpha的意识彻底打垮，不再隐忍，将自己推送进小Omega的生殖腔里，迅速卷过来的软肉与再次肿胀的性器交合在一起，Alpha将自己释放在小Omega的生殖腔里，涨大成结，成结的过程大概会维持在十几分钟左右。  
灼热滚烫的精液射进小Omega的生殖腔内壁，烫的小Omega一个劲的往上耸着想要逃离。  
“啊…尼尔…哥哥…尼尔…啊…好烫…烫…哈啊…”  
Alpha低下头去吻住身下一边喊烫一边乱扭的小Omega，吻了一会儿又将脑袋挪到小Omega的后颈处，吻上后颈凸出的腺体，用牙轻轻咬了上去，释放出更多的冰酒信息素注入进小Omega的腺体中。醇厚的雨花茶香染了清冷浓烈的冰酒香一下子铺散在房间里每一个角落，充斥进Alpha和小Omega的鼻腔，Alpha心满意足的托着小Omega的背脊等待成结结束。  
一顿折腾之后，赖冠霖的发情热也渐渐退去，姜丹尼尔将自己退出漂亮弟弟的小穴，搂着他躺在床上。  
姜丹尼尔看着自己怀里的漂亮弟弟因为刚刚的折腾累的已经睡着了，闻着满屋子的冰酒味道和雨花茶香混合在一起，甜蜜感溢上心头，这个小小的Omega终于被打上了姜丹尼尔的标签。  
姜丹尼尔睡得迷迷糊糊间闻到鼻头的夹带着冰酒味道的雨花茶香忽的浓厚起来，怀里的脑袋也一直在自己的胸口蹭，睁开眼睛看到漂亮弟弟正扭着腰微微喘着粗气，姜丹尼尔便明白是小Omega的第二波发情热要来了，摸了摸漂亮弟弟的脑袋问：“霖霖又想要了？”  
赖冠霖扭捏着回答说：“嗯。”  
……  
又是一场酣畅淋漓的翻云覆雨。  
等漂亮弟弟的第二波发情热在自己的辛勤劳作下渐渐退去的时候，Alpha也慢慢退出小Omega的小穴。  
赖冠霖窝在姜丹尼尔怀里，等缓和过来后，抬起头看着姜丹尼尔问：“哥哥，你怎么知道三月末四月初会是我的发情期，还特意嘱咐我最近不要去店里的？”  
姜丹尼尔看着怀里的漂亮弟弟脸上的潮红还未全部褪去，此刻显得格外诱人，吞咽了下口水，说：“其实，有一个秘密一直没有告诉你。”  
“什么秘密呀？”  
“我爱你。”  
姜丹尼尔不知道漂亮弟弟这第一次的发情期会持续多久，但不管多久，自己都会守在他身边。

8.漂亮弟弟不能受潮，也不耐高温  
“哥哥哥哥，快起床陪我去宠物咖啡厅，我想咕噜了！”难得的周末早上又被自己的漂亮弟弟搅了美梦。  
咕噜是附近一家宠物咖啡店的萨摩耶，赖冠霖常说咕噜长得和姜丹尼尔很像，所以很喜欢，本来喜欢汽水不怎么喜欢喝咖啡的漂亮弟弟因为想和咕噜玩，便经常拉着姜丹尼尔去咖啡店。  
漂亮弟弟喜欢狗这件事姜丹尼尔是一直都知道的，但是两个人都有各自的工作，养狗计划便一直没有提上日程。  
等从咖啡店出来要回家的时候，却突然发现下起了大雨，姜丹尼尔撑着伞将一大半的伞全都撑在漂亮弟弟的一边，以免他又要跟上次一样淋了雨感冒发烧。说起来也奇怪，平时喜欢在下雨的时候不打伞到处乱跑的漂亮弟弟此时却乖乖的挽着自己的胳膊，一个劲的往自己身上靠，好像是在躲雨？  
“哥哥，难受……”  
“怎么了？哪里难受？”  
“浑身上下都难受……我……不能受潮……”  
“什么？！你不是应该很喜欢雨水才对嘛！”  
“以前是喜欢，可是哥哥现在已经对我进行标记，我已经经过加工了，所以不能受潮……”  
姜丹尼尔听了这话哭笑不得，看看恋人脸上的表情不像是在瞎说，赶紧将人一把抱起来，双脚离地，让赖冠霖举着雨伞：“这样行吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“霖霖被标记之后还不能怎样？都告诉哥哥，哥哥下次注意。”  
“还不耐高温。”  
“正好，哥哥是凉的。”  
“……”  
“看来以后出门前得先看看天气预报了，阴雨天气就只能窝在家里了。”说完还略带惋惜的叹了口气。  
“怎么，哥哥觉得阴雨天不能出门很可惜吗？”  
“怎么会呢？在家也可以做很多有意思的事啊。”  
“在家做什么？”  
“做一些很快乐又很害羞的事。”说完还顺便捏了一把赖冠霖的腰。  
赖冠霖拿小拳拳捶了捶姜丹尼尔的胸口，捶了几下之后便将脑袋埋了进去，害羞的说：“啊，哥哥你这个大色狼！”

9.不如，就让漂亮弟弟给我生一个漂亮宝宝吧  
“霖霖啊，我们去一趟中国吧！”  
“哥哥要去中国干嘛？”  
“再去带些雨花茶苗回来。”  
“哥哥不喜欢我了吗？又要养茶。”  
“哥哥怎么会不喜欢霖霖呢，我最爱我的小妖精了。”  
“那哥哥……”  
“种个小宝宝出来，给我们当孩子，管我叫爸爸，管你叫妈妈。”  
“什么嘛！又不是所有的茶苗都能长成人，霖霖可是万里挑一的！不！千万里挑一都不止！哥哥你很奇怪诶，还有啊，霖霖不是妈妈，霖霖也是爸爸！”  
姜丹尼尔觉得跟自己伦理的小孩实在是可爱极了，刮了刮漂亮弟弟的鼻尖说：“是是是，我们霖霖是爸爸，那我们什么时候要个孩子呢？要不就现在吧？”  
“哥哥！”  
“不如，就让漂亮弟弟给我生一个漂亮宝宝吧！”姜丹尼尔说完就将人抱起来往卧室里走。  
赖冠霖望着在自己身下辛勤耕耘的人，觉得自己又被姜丹尼尔套路了，想想自己堂堂一个雨花茶精怎么着也是修行多年才成精的吧，大概要千年吗？中国古书里好像是这么记载的没错，啊，这些都不是重点，重点是他上知天文，下晓地理，无所不知，无所不晓，竟天天被姜丹尼尔这个拥有幼稚的小学生心智的家伙套路，还次次上套，觉得自己的一世英名全让他给毁了。

10.奉爱成婚  
在赖冠霖的发情期过去大概半个月左右的时候，姜丹尼尔发现赖冠霖身上的信息素隐隐约约发生了些变化，自己又说不上来到底是什么变化，不仅如此，以前经常不好好吃饭，还得自己一勺一勺喂才肯吃下去的漂亮弟弟，现在竟然不用喂，自己就乖乖坐在餐桌旁好好吃饭了，还经常喊饿，胃口像是突然被打开一样，姜丹尼尔自然是很高兴自己的漂亮弟弟能好好吃饭，但还是觉得不对劲，赶紧带着赖冠霖去医院做了检查。  
姜丹尼尔拿着检查单激动地抱住眼前的漂亮弟弟，漂亮弟弟被人抱在怀里，伸出手去摸了摸自己平坦的肚子，问姜丹尼尔：“哥哥，你说我真的怀孕了吗？”  
“对呀，霖霖怀孕了，现在肚子里有个小宝宝。”  
“那是哥哥的宝宝吗？”  
“当然是哥哥的宝宝，霖霖还想怀着谁的宝宝？”  
“我不是这个意思。”  
“哥哥知道。”  
在得知漂亮弟弟怀孕的消息之后，姜丹尼尔带着赖冠霖回了趟家，将这个消息告诉了父母，二老虽气姜丹尼尔先斩后奏，但既生米已成熟饭说再多也没用。大儿子从小就嚷嚷着长大要娶小儿子，以前只当玩笑，现在也算是可以接受，毕竟都是自己的儿子，好像将小孩交到自家大儿子手上更妥帖些，如今这样的结果，心里自然也是高兴的，还特别强烈的要求他们搬回家来住，妈妈还能好好照顾赖冠霖。  
姜丹尼尔同意了，将赖冠霖名下的书店转了出去，自己也把工作调到了离家更近的地方。  
在搬回家之前，两个人将一直住的房子里的东西打包好之后，坐在沙发上休息，等着搬家公司的人来帮忙搬走。姜丹尼尔突然从裤子口袋里掏出一枚戒指，单膝跪地，看着赖冠霖，问他：“霖霖啊，你愿意嫁给哥哥，做哥哥一个人的Omega，一辈子都陪在我身边吗？”  
“我愿意。”  
姜丹尼尔将戒指为漂亮弟弟戴在无名指上，将人揽在怀里休息，赖冠霖看着无名指上的戒指，来回摩挲，抬头问姜丹尼尔：“我这是奉子成婚吗？”  
“不，是奉爱成婚。”

 

茶酒五

11.因为漂亮弟弟是雨花茶  
自打知道了赖冠霖怀孕之后，姜丹尼尔就带着他回了父母家住，方便妈妈照顾他，赖冠霖除了吃就是看电视剧，被妈妈和姜丹尼尔照顾的很好，胃口也比谁都好。最明显的反馈就是之前被他特意减下去的婴儿肥又悄悄的长了回来，往常只有在前一天晚上吃过拉面之后第二天水肿的脸现在每天都能见到，不过不是水肿，只是软乎乎的脸颊肉。  
姜丹尼尔表示很欣慰。  
“霖霖呐，你最近吃东西不想吐吗？”  
赖冠霖嘴巴一边吧唧吧唧的嚼着没咽下去的牛肉一边问：“吃进肚子里的东西为什么还要吐出来？”嘴角还沾着不小心擦到牛肉里透出的水渍，泛着油光。  
姜丹尼尔抽了张餐巾纸一边给漂亮弟弟把嘴边的油擦掉，一边说：“因为很多人在怀孕后都会有妊娠期，会有妊娠反应的啊。”  
赖冠霖又夹了一块肉塞进嘴里说：“大概因为我是雨花茶吧。”  
最近漂亮弟弟总拿自己是雨花茶说事儿，只要一有回答不了的问题或者是解释不清楚的情况，漂亮弟弟都会说：“大概因为我是雨花茶吧。”  
妈妈在一旁一边嘱咐赖冠霖慢点吃，一边对姜丹尼尔说：“怀孕初期每个人的身体具体情况不同，是否出现孕期反应也是因人而异的，我当初怀你的时候就没有出现妊娠反应呀。”  
姜丹尼尔这才放下心来。  
……  
周末姜丹尼尔休息，陪着漂亮弟弟在家，赖冠霖趁着姜丹尼尔去卫生间的功夫，跑到厨房，打开冰箱拿了一桶冰激凌出来，盘腿坐在沙发上，一边看电视，一边抱着冰激凌桶用勺子挖着吃，姜丹尼尔从卫生间出来看到的就是这一幕。  
姜丹尼尔赶紧跑过去从漂亮弟弟手里抢过冰激凌桶，赖冠霖见手里的冰激凌桶被哥哥抢了去，撅着小嘴就想跟哥哥要回来：“哥哥，干嘛抢我的冰激凌桶！”  
“霖霖，哥哥跟你说过多少次了，你现在肚子里有小宝宝，不能吃太凉的东西。”  
“不要嘛，霖霖想吃。”  
“霖霖乖，以后再吃。”  
“哼，哥哥我讨厌你！”赖冠霖双手交叉叠在胸前，坐回沙发上，故意赌气不理姜丹尼尔，本来长回来的婴儿肥就够肉乎乎的了，现在包着气的腮帮子更鼓了，姜丹尼尔忍不住伸手去捏了捏，赖冠霖生着气将他的手拍掉，大有一股“哥哥你不给我吃冰激凌我就不让你碰也不理你”的气势。  
姜丹尼尔被他闹得没法，只好使出杀手锏：“霖霖今晚要吃寿司吗？还是土豆汤？”漂亮弟弟在这世上最爱的两样食物，一样是是寿司，另一样就是土豆汤。  
“土豆汤土豆汤！霖霖要喝土豆汤！”  
“那冰激凌还吃吗？”  
“不吃了不吃了。”说完又小声嘟囔：“下次再偷偷吃。”  
小孩子以为自己悄悄说的话哥哥听不到，实际上姜丹尼尔的耳朵比狗耳朵还灵：“霖霖说什么？”  
“没什么啊，嘿嘿。”漂亮弟弟冲姜丹尼尔露出牙龈笑。  
姜丹尼尔突然想起漂亮弟弟之前发 情的时候好像跟自己说了一句“霖霖没有偷吃冰激凌”来着，当时只担心着漂亮弟弟的身子不舒服，也没在意这句话，现在再想起来这句话似乎有点此地无银三百两的意思，便试探着问：“霖霖，你上次感冒的时候是不是偷偷吃冰激淋了？”  
赖冠霖听了之后一刻都没有犹豫就开始装傻：“什么时候？”  
姜丹尼尔装出一副严肃的表情：“休想装傻蒙骗过关。”  
赖冠霖撇撇嘴继续装傻：“我不知道。”  
“就你上次发情的时候，发情之前烧刚刚退下去。”  
“没有。”小孩子否认的很快。  
“今晚大概不能喝土豆汤了。”  
“哥哥！”赖冠霖鼓起腮帮子表示抗议。姜丹尼尔把漂亮弟弟揽进怀里，伸手捏了捏他的鼻尖，问：“还骗不骗哥哥了？”  
“不骗了。”  
“这才乖。”  
“哥哥，我是雨花茶，所以不怕凉，你再让我吃一口，就一口。”赖冠霖不死心，又拿自己是雨花茶的借口来跟他讨好处。  
“休想，一口都不行！”姜丹尼尔的态度很坚决。  
“哥哥！都怪你，我现在什么好吃的都吃不了！”  
“都怪哥哥，都怪哥哥，哥哥这就去给你做你最喜欢的土豆汤，霖霖不生气了好不好？”  
“好！”小孩子的脾气来得快去的也快，哄好漂亮弟弟只需要一碗土豆汤就够了。

12.漂亮弟弟的身体在悄悄发生变化  
姜丹尼尔自打他的漂亮弟弟怀孕之后，已经禁欲五个月了。一开始去医院查出赖冠霖怀孕之后医生就特意叮嘱姜丹尼尔Omega怀孕前三个月是危险期，一定不能做房事，再加上父母知道之后坚决让他们搬回家来住，在父母家，房间只一墙之隔，很多事自然做不得。  
姜丹尼尔也很郁闷，每次搂着漂亮弟弟睡觉的时候，闻着他身上散发出的浓郁的雨花茶香还夹带着自己的冰葡萄酒香，每次都想咬一口，但每次都忍了下来，忍着忍着便也忍出心得来了，有些东西，出于爱和对这个人的保护是可以忍得下来的，比如情欲。  
怀孕五个月的小Omega的腹部已经圆鼓鼓的隆起，姜丹尼尔每天下班回家后做的第一件事便是凑到漂亮弟弟的肚子上听听还未出世的宝宝的心跳。  
漂亮弟弟每次都会笑话姜丹尼尔说：“哥哥，宝宝才五个月，而且还在我的肚子里，你听不到他的心跳的。”  
“瞎说，宝宝的心跳我能听到。”  
漂亮弟弟就会呵呵笑着说：“哥哥的耳朵真灵。”  
“是因为我太爱你们了，眼里心里全是你们，心上放着的人隔得这么近怎么会听不见他的心跳。”  
……  
爸爸公司里组织员工去济州岛三天两夜的旅行，可以带家属，爸爸在晚饭期间跟妈妈商量要不要去，妈妈因为担心赖冠霖便说：“要不就不去了吧，我们都走了，没人照顾冠霖。”  
爸爸也点点头表示同意。  
姜丹尼尔却说：“爸妈你们就放心去玩吧，最近妈一直都在照顾霖霖也很辛苦的，趁着这次机会好好出去放松放松，霖霖我来照顾就好了。”  
“可你还得上班啊。”  
“我一天只上八个小时的班，其余时间就回来照顾他就好了。”  
赖冠霖也在一旁附和到：“是啊，妈，我自己也能照顾自己的，你们就放心去玩吧。”  
“我这不是不放心嘛，怕就这么出去了，心里也挂念着你们啊。”  
“妈你就放心吧，大不了我们每天都跟你们视频通话，每天跟你们汇报霖霖的情况。”  
妈妈这才点点头应下了。  
其实姜丹尼尔除了想让爸妈出去好好玩，还有一个小心思，就是自己禁欲了这么久，正好趁这次机会，家里只剩自己和漂亮弟弟，好过过对他们来说已经很久远的二人世界。  
周末一大早早饭都没来得及吃，爸爸妈妈就提着行李出了门，出门前妈妈还不放心的又嘱咐了一遍姜丹尼尔要好好照顾赖冠霖，姜丹尼尔一边应着，一边笑嘻嘻的将母亲大人送上了车。  
赖冠霖自打怀孕之后就变得非常嗜睡，晚上睡得早，早上起的晚。等姜丹尼尔送走了爸妈之后，回房间看到漂亮弟弟熟睡的侧颜，心里一片柔软。自己甩掉拖鞋，爬上床，将自己的漂亮弟弟圈进怀里又睡了个回笼觉。  
直到日上三竿，姜丹尼尔才从睡梦中悠悠转醒，看了看墙上的钟表，已经九点，轻轻撤开抱住漂亮弟弟的胳膊，轻手轻脚的下了床，准备给漂亮弟弟做早餐。  
早餐准备的差不多了，还没等姜丹尼尔去卧室叫醒，赖冠霖便揉着惺忪睡眼趿拉着拖鞋来到餐桌前乖乖坐好，准备投喂了。  
姜丹尼尔笑着揉了揉漂亮弟弟因睡觉不老实而乱蓬蓬的头发，问他：“霖霖洗漱了没？”  
漂亮弟弟理直气壮地回答：“没有。”  
“没有洗漱是不能吃饭的哦。”  
漂亮弟弟坐在餐桌的凳子上朝着姜丹尼尔张开双臂，姜丹尼尔笑着走过去将人抱起来带到卫生间，看着他乖乖洗漱完毕，又将人抱回了餐桌前。  
把准备好的早餐摆在桌上，和漂亮弟弟一起吃完，漂亮弟弟吃饱了之后打了个嗝，心满意足的揉揉自己的肚子，冲着哥哥撒娇：“哥哥做的饭真好吃。”  
姜丹尼尔一边收拾碗筷一边笑吟吟的对漂亮弟弟说：“那以后哥哥多给霖霖做好吃的。”  
喂饱了胃，也听到了哥哥的好听话，漂亮弟弟哒哒哒跑到沙发上顺手打开了电视看起来。  
姜丹尼尔还在厨房忙着碗筷的最后一遍清理工作，水龙头里喷出的水流哗哗作响，忽然屋子里的雨花茶香变得更加浓郁，还隐约间听到了漂亮弟弟低不可闻的喊声：“哥哥…哥哥…”姜丹尼尔赶紧结束最后的洗刷工作，用旁边的毛巾擦了擦手就跑到了漂亮弟弟身边。  
“霖霖怎么了？”  
“哥哥，这里难受……”姜丹尼尔看到漂亮弟弟指着自己的胸口艰难的开口。  
姜丹尼尔坐到漂亮弟弟身边，将他的衣服轻轻往上撩了撩，看到原本平坦的胸口如今微微凸起，乳尖胀大红肿，像是以前做房事时被自己使劲吸允后的样子：“怎么个难受法？”  
“胀…难受…”赖冠霖有些害羞，接着又说：“哥哥给揉……”说完便害羞的低下了头。  
姜丹尼尔之前听说过小Omega在怀孕之后的5-6个月期间会有产乳的情况，想着是不是自家小Omega在此时产乳了，但由于爸爸妈妈去了济州岛，也不好打电话去问妈妈，便拨通了医生的电话。  
跟医生简单说明了情况，医生在电话那头确认是小Omega孕期产乳，姜丹尼尔还跟医生请教了在小Omega涨奶的时候该如何帮助小Omega缓解难受，医生也很有耐心的一一答了。  
姜丹尼尔挂断电话后回到漂亮弟弟的身边，看着自己的漂亮弟弟眉毛眼睛皱在一起，想自己伸手摸，又不知道该怎么办的笨拙样子，有些心疼又有些甜蜜。眼前的小Omega为了自己承受了怀孕的种种艰辛，此刻又因为孕期产乳涨奶折磨的眉目交皱，而隆起的肚子里乖乖的蜷缩着自己和小Omega爱的结晶，姜丹尼尔将小Omega揽入怀中，亲了亲额头。  
“霖霖，哥哥帮你好不好？”  
漂亮弟弟点了点头：“嗯。”  
姜丹尼尔将漂亮弟弟抱起来让他坐在自己的大腿上，还贴心的将自己与漂亮弟弟之间保留了一些空间，好让漂亮弟弟隆起的腹部不要受到伤害。  
“霖霖，哥哥先帮你揉揉看能不能缓解好不好？”  
“嗯。”  
姜丹尼尔伸出手放到漂亮弟弟的胸口上轻轻揉搓，按照医生刚刚交给自己的方法为自己的漂亮弟弟做着按摩。  
双手同时动作，漂亮弟弟嘴里发出“嗯嗯…唔唔…”的声音，但任由姜丹尼尔怎么在他胸口处按摩揉搓，乳尖处不但没有挤出一滴奶水，反而变得更肿更胀，漂亮弟弟嘴里难受的呻吟听在姜丹尼尔的耳朵里算是一种折磨，他心疼自己的漂亮弟弟要受这样的苦。  
姜丹尼尔明显感觉到漂亮弟弟的胸部在自己不断的揉捏按压中变得比刚刚更加肿胀，但就是无论如何都挤不出一点点乳汁，一滴都没有。明明能感觉到托在手里的乳房内部有汁水在缓缓流动，但是到达乳尖的时候却像有什么东西堵在那里似的，不管如何用力都无法让乳汁顺利穿过阻碍。  
姜丹尼尔抬起头看了看自己的漂亮弟弟，此时额上竟渗出了汗，双目通红，眉眼还是和刚刚一样皱在一起，没有任何展缓，使劲的用牙咬着下嘴唇，原本红润的嘴唇此时却被自己咬的毫无血色，漂亮弟弟的这些反应无一不再提醒着姜丹尼尔，他的小Omega此时正承受着多大的煎熬，自己却什么忙都没帮上，反而让他更痛苦，这样的意识让姜丹尼尔的愧疚感和责任感在一瞬间全都爆发出来，心疼的抬起手轻轻摸了摸漂亮弟弟的脸颊，却在摸上他脸颊的瞬间愧疚感被无限放大，漂亮弟弟的脸颊实在是太烫了！  
姜丹尼尔感觉喉头涩痒，很多话哽在喉咙口，挣扎着让自己发声：“霖霖，哥哥换一种方式帮你试试好不好？我们再试一次？”  
“嗯。”漂亮弟弟难受的连多说一个字都觉得费力。  
姜丹尼尔将脑袋埋进漂亮弟弟的胸口，将左边胸口含进嘴里，右边的乳房还被自己的手来回揉搓安抚着。  
乳房被姜丹尼尔温暖的口腔包裹着，卖力的吸允，试图将藏在里面的乳汁吸出来，但并没有那么顺利。当人在断乳之后会渐渐丧失作为婴儿时的吸允本能，婴儿时期的人类虽然力气小，但猎食本能却让自己拥有了轻而易举便能在母亲乳房上吸允出乳汁的本领，而当小婴儿慢慢长大，牙齿破出牙床，不再只靠乳汁维持营养的时候，舌头吸允及牙床咬合的能力渐渐被牙齿的咀嚼能力代替，而弱化了吸允出乳汁的本能。  
姜丹尼尔在漂亮弟弟的胸口处艰难缓慢的吸允着，漂亮弟弟的嘴巴里泄出细碎的呻吟声，姜丹尼尔惊喜的发现漂亮弟弟此时好像并没有那么难受了，这让他更卖力的吸允。  
乳汁还是没有被吸允出来，但漂亮弟弟的肿胀感显然被缓解了许多，开始主动讨要哥哥去照顾一下右边的乳房：“哥哥…哥哥…唔…另一边…也要…”  
姜丹尼尔虽不甘心就此放弃左边的乳房，但也耐不住漂亮弟弟的要求，转头含住右边的乳房继续吸允。  
漂亮弟弟在姜丹尼尔体贴的照顾下胸口处的不适感渐渐消失，反而有一种以前做房事时的快感，嘴巴里不可控制的溢出更多的呻吟声，后颈处的腺体也悄悄发着烫，屋内的雨花茶香气又陡然浓烈起来，身下也开始有了反应，甚至后穴处竟也自动分泌出淫液。都说怀孕期间的小Omega身体更加敏感，原来是真的。  
在姜丹尼尔还在卖力的吸允右边乳房的时候，有几滴发黄粘稠的液体从乳尖流出来，姜丹尼尔发现揉搓着乳房的手上出现液体，赶紧抬头查看，惊喜的发现原本躲在乳房里的乳汁竟然出来了！  
姜丹尼尔又扭头去吸允左边已经出乳的乳头，有些许乳汁被姜丹尼尔吸进口腔，划过喉咙的时候，淡淡的没什么味道。  
右边的乳尖也慢慢渗出些许的淡黄色乳汁，漂亮弟弟的脸色也好看了很多。  
“霖霖，还难受吗？”  
漂亮弟弟迷蒙着双眼说：“嗯，难受…”  
姜丹尼尔不解的问：“怎么还难受？乳汁都出来了啊。”  
“嗯…下面难受…”  
“嗯？”

 

茶酒六

13.是喜欢了很久的漂亮弟弟啊  
“哥哥…霖霖想要…”  
姜丹尼尔之前一直想着法的帮漂亮弟弟缓解因涨奶而带来的痛苦，脑子里只有这么一件事，却没想到自己的动作激起了漂亮弟弟的情欲，本就禁欲五个多月的姜丹尼尔哪受得住漂亮弟弟如此邀请，就着这姿势抬头便吻上了漂亮弟弟的唇。  
漂亮弟弟将手缠上姜丹尼尔的脖子，一种阔别已久的滋味通过亲吻蔓延在屋子里的每个角落。姜丹尼尔用手扶住漂亮弟弟的腰，以免两个人过近的距离压到他隆起的肚子，他将微冷的舌滑进漂亮弟弟温暖的口腔，任舌头陷入朝思暮想的柔软之中。  
漂亮弟弟也在热烈的回应哥哥的吻，唇舌交缠间发出“啧啧”的水声，本应该是让人脸红心跳的画面，此时却只让人觉得温情甜蜜。  
他们唇瓣贴合，脸靠的很近，姜丹尼尔睁开眼睛甚至都能看到漂亮弟弟脸上细软的绒毛，闻到他身上愈渐浓郁的雨花茶香，连呼吸都变得灼热，漂亮弟弟的脸上慢慢泛红，闭着的眼睛变成一条细弯的线，浓密的睫毛微微卷翘，轻颤着接受他带给他的温柔和爱意。  
由于处于孕期的小Omega身体更加敏感，刚刚的亲吻加上之前的乳头吸允，都刺激的漂亮弟弟的小穴处分泌出大股大股的淫液，小穴处湿漉漉的一片，渗透睡裤，姜丹尼尔察觉到自己与漂亮弟弟接触的大腿间的湿润，心下了然，离开漂亮弟弟的唇问：“霖霖，要做吗？”  
赖冠霖睁着被欲望冲红的双眼，点了点头，嘴里发出微不可闻的一个音节：“嗯。”  
姜丹尼尔将人往上托了托，把自己和漂亮弟弟的睡裤都褪了去，将一只手指试探性的伸入漂亮弟弟的小穴：“我慢一点，受不住了就告诉我。”  
漂亮弟弟在感受到手指侵入的时候，不知是因为舒服还是不适发出了轻轻的一声“嗯……”，像刚满月的小奶猫蹭在主人的胸口撒娇。  
姜丹尼尔在穴口处轻轻刮蹭了几下，发现穴口处比以前做爱时更加湿润，分泌出的淫液更多，这才放心的将手指缓缓往里送进去。  
许久未被开拓的小穴早已恢复了如初的紧致，姜丹尼尔刚把一根手指伸进去，便感觉到肠壁瞬间攀附上来，但因为跨坐的姿势便利了扩张的动作，姜丹尼尔便也放心的将第二根手指和第三根手指慢慢伸了进去，耐心的为漂亮弟弟做着扩张。一种熟悉的感觉慢慢将二人裹住，漂亮弟弟也在不知不觉间发出满足的呻吟。  
给漂亮弟弟做扩张这事姜丹尼尔早已驾轻就熟，骨节分明的手指在甬道中慢慢开拓，感觉差不多了，便伸进了第四根手指，手指在一抽一插间带出淋淋水液顺着腿根一路流下来，而在手指的每一次进出间都能惹得漂亮弟弟抖得没了样子的呻吟，听的姜丹尼尔心里酥酥麻麻的，每一下都能将他体内的火引燃几分。  
扩张做的差不多了，姜丹尼尔便问漂亮弟弟：“霖霖，哥哥要进去了，你可以吗？”  
漂亮弟弟早就不满足于手指的抽插，他更想念哥哥的巨物在他体内驰骋的感觉，没有犹豫的点了点头。  
姜丹尼尔将手指抽出漂亮弟弟的小穴，还没等握住自己的巨物，漂亮弟弟便双手撑着姜丹尼尔的肩膀往上靠了靠对准身下的巨物就坐了下去。姜丹尼尔被漂亮弟弟如此大胆的动作弄了个措手不及，圆鼓鼓的肚子横在他们两个中间，姜丹尼尔显然被怀孕期间的小Omega吓到了，赶紧伸手扶住他的肚子，以免他剧烈的动作伤到宝宝。  
小Omega借着跨坐的姿势猛地一下便吃进了Alpha的大半根巨物，快感瞬间沿着脊背蔓延至全身，爽的他头皮发麻，手脚也有了酥麻的感觉，小Omega还想依靠自己的力气将剩下的一点全部吃进去，无奈体力有限，此时手脚又不听使唤，笨重的身子更是缠着他一点力气都使不上，只能咬着牙求助自己的Alpha：“哥哥……你动一动……”  
姜丹尼尔原本怕自己的动作会伤到漂亮弟弟，本想着自己慢慢进入，好让他适应的，却没曾想漂亮弟弟竟如此大胆，见他没什么异常，便扶着漂亮弟弟的腰慢慢坐下来，一点一点的将裸露在外面的一并插入进去，湿漉漉的甬道早就做好了迎接巨物的准备，软肉慢慢的适应着巨物侵入的同时，也在一急一缓的收缩着。  
姜丹尼尔给了赖冠霖适应的时间，赖冠霖却不老实的乱扭着腰肢，企图获得更多的快感，朝后仰着脖子发出软糯的呻吟声。  
姜丹尼尔也不再忍耐，扶着漂亮弟弟的腰上下来回抽插起来，漂亮弟弟的呻吟声开始慢慢破碎又重组，被快感冲击的前后晃着。姜丹尼尔一边伺候着漂亮弟弟的欲望，一边注意着他的反应，见漂亮弟弟是在享受，并没有什么异常，便撩起他的上衣，将吻落在他的身上。  
小Omega因为怀孕身体在悄悄地发生着变化，以前平坦的胸口此时因为包裹着乳汁而渐渐饱满凸起，姜丹尼尔一手揉搓着一边的乳房，一口含住另一边的乳房吸允起来。在这之前乳汁已经被吸允出过一次，所以再想吸出乳汁并不是什么难事，不多下便吸出了些许。但刚开始产乳的小Omega乳房中并没有多少乳汁，一边很快就被吸没了，姜丹尼尔便转移阵地，含住另一边的乳房继续吸允。  
漂亮弟弟被伺候的很舒服，浑身没什么力气，轻飘飘的像是踩在棉花上，开始出现自己马上要掉下去的错觉，便将双手勾上Alpha的脖子，还试图将脑袋靠在Alpha的肩上支撑。  
姜丹尼尔感觉到漂亮弟弟与自己之间的距离越来越近，隆起的肚子也已经贴在自己身上，姜丹尼尔吓得赶紧停下动作对漂亮弟弟说：“霖霖，不要往我身上趴，小心宝宝。”  
赖冠霖非但不听他的话，反而更加用力勾着他的脖子往他身上靠，姜丹尼尔赶紧伸手将挂在他脖子上的手拉下来，自己又往后撤了撤：“霖霖乖，哥哥扶着你。”  
赖冠霖噘着嘴嘟囔：“哥哥…嗯啊…哥哥…要掉下去了…”  
“哥哥不会让霖霖掉下去的，霖霖只管交给哥哥好不好？”  
“嗯…”  
姜丹尼尔扶住赖冠霖的腰，在他的小穴里深入浅出着，对他身体的熟悉度让他每次进入都能戳到漂亮弟弟的敏感点，每次都惹得漂亮弟弟的一阵颤抖。  
“哥哥…哈啊…再快点…呃…再深一点…”  
“我怕伤到你，伤到宝宝。”  
“不…嗯…不会的…宝宝很皮实的…”  
面对小Omega的要求Alpha自然要满足，身下一个使力一下便顶到了小Omega的生殖腔，小Omega尖叫着射了出来，精液全都散在两个人的身上。  
姜丹尼尔见漂亮弟弟并不是不能接受，便使了力往生殖腔撞去：“哈啊…哥哥…不要…不要撞…撞那里…宝宝在里面…嗯…”  
“霖霖不是说宝宝很皮实的吗？哥哥去跟宝宝打个招呼好不好？”  
“啊…不要…哥哥…不要…宝宝动了…”  
“看来宝宝是知道爸爸再跟他打招呼了。”  
“哥哥…你快点…不要了…呜…”  
“霖霖，哥哥射在里面好不好，让你再怀一个？”  
“不要…哥哥不要！”赖冠霖在听到再怀一个的时候推着姜丹尼尔的肩膀使劲的摇头，急的眼泪都出来了。  
姜丹尼尔看到漂亮弟弟的反应，一下慌了，赶紧安抚住漂亮弟弟的情绪说：“不要不要了，霖霖乖，哥哥逗你的，哥哥不射在里面，你不要哭了好不好？”  
“呜呜呜…哥哥…嗯…坏…快点…哈啊…”  
姜丹尼尔见漂亮弟弟的情绪不太稳定，便决定不再折腾，在他的体内做着最后的冲刺，在到达顶点的时候，忍着要射的欲望奋力将自己抽出漂亮弟弟的小穴，将滚烫的精液射在他的大腿间。  
漂亮弟弟瘫软着身子沉浸在高潮的余韵中喘着粗气，姜丹尼尔托起赖冠霖换了个姿势，将人横抱在怀里，好让他能靠的更舒服些。  
赖冠霖不大会便在姜丹尼尔的怀里睡过去了，将赖冠霖抱回房间让他侧躺在大床上，自己去浴室打了盆热水，拿了条毛巾来到赖冠霖身边轻手轻脚的帮他做着清理，等给漂亮弟弟清理好了之后，自己才去到浴室冲了个澡。  
许久不做的房事在漂亮弟弟孕期产乳期间顺便做了，这让两个人都觉得缺少了点什么的心重新被填满。  
“如果阳光喜欢落在你的耳边，那是因为我在跟你说我爱你。”

14.漂亮弟弟有些不开心T^T  
今天是漂亮弟弟的生日，姜丹尼尔特意请了一天的假，想着好好陪陪漂亮弟弟。  
爸爸和往常一样出门上班，妈妈因为远方亲戚家的表弟结婚去吃喜宴，家里就只剩了姜丹尼尔和赖冠霖。  
今天赖冠霖没有和往常一样赖床，早上七点就已经醒来乖乖的坐在床上了，他摸了摸自己圆鼓鼓的肚子，又看了看还在熟睡中的姜丹尼尔，他感觉到宝宝在他肚子里动的厉害，像是鱼儿在水里游泳，又像是蝴蝶挥舞自己的翅膀，每次有胎动的时候，赖冠霖都会对自己的肚子里正孕育着一个小小的生命这个认知更加明显，对自己已经成为一个准爸爸这件事也更加有实感。  
随着月份的增大，肚子也一天比一天鼓，身子一天比一天沉，宝宝胎动的频率和幅度也越来越大。  
赖冠霖扶着肚子小心的侧躺回床上，往姜丹尼尔的身上靠了靠，小声唤着“哥哥，哥哥”，姜丹尼尔听到漂亮弟弟喊自己，赶紧挣开眼睛起身查看漂亮弟弟的情况，这几个月来，他总是对漂亮弟弟的声音格外敏感。姜丹尼尔刚坐起身却被赖冠霖一把又拉了回去，两个人面对面侧躺在床上，赖冠霖拉住姜丹尼尔的手放在自己的肚子上，笑着说：“哥哥你摸，宝宝在动。”  
姜丹尼尔紧张的心放了下来，用手轻轻地摸着漂亮弟弟的肚子，感受宝宝的胎动，摸了一会又将脑袋挪到他的肚子上，隔着衣服轻轻落了一个吻。  
“霖霖，我们给宝宝取什么名字呢？”  
“不知道，哥哥你想给宝宝取什么名字？”  
“嗯……不然就叫他姜肉肉吧，以后多吃肉肉，长得白白胖胖的，多招人喜欢。”姜丹尼尔笑的像个被老师夸奖的小学生。  
“休想！”赖冠霖听到姜肉肉这个名字想都没想就拒绝了。  
“姜肉肉多可爱啊，怎么就不行了。”  
“幼稚死了，一点都不好。”赖冠霖的小嘴撅的很高。  
“明明就很可爱的嘛，就跟我的霖霖一样可爱。”  
“一点都不可爱！哥哥你快起来去做饭，我饿了！”赖冠霖好像不是很想再跟姜丹尼尔继续姜肉肉的话题了。  
“好，那你再睡一会，等饭做好了我来喊你。”  
“嗯。”  
……  
吃过早饭后，姜丹尼尔问赖冠霖今天想去哪里玩，赖冠霖最近身子笨重得很，一点想要动的欲望都没有，只恹恹的说：“不想出门，就在家吧。”  
姜丹尼尔觉得漂亮弟弟最近情绪不太稳定，之前特意去咨询了医生，医生的回答是“生娩恐惧症”，随着预产期愈来愈近，Omega由于巨大的心理压力会产生诸如担心，害怕，恐惧等不良的心理症状，就连以前漂亮弟弟最爱跟他做的撒娇都不撒了，这让姜丹尼尔很揪心，所以最近一有时间就陪在漂亮弟弟身边，也想着趁今天他的生日给他准备的惊喜能让他放松一下。  
“那我们晚上出去吃饭好不好？今天可是我们霖霖的生日呢。”  
“我的生日吗？不记得了。”  
姜丹尼尔笑意温柔，揉了揉赖冠霖的头发说：“没关系，哥哥都给你记着呢。”  
……  
姜丹尼尔拿出朋友送的新茶冲了一壶，让漂亮弟弟来尝尝：“霖霖，快来，哥哥新沏的茶，你来尝尝。”  
赖冠霖慢吞吞的挪步过来，坐到一旁，拿起桌上的一杯茶递到鼻尖闻了闻，并没有喝下去，蹙着眉问姜丹尼尔：“哥哥知道这是什么茶吗？”  
姜丹尼尔翘着眉说：“竹叶青，据说是你们中国的名茶，朋友去中国给我带回来的。”  
“那哥哥知道竹叶青不能给怀孕的人喝吗？”  
“为什么呀？”  
赖冠霖阴沉着脸说：“因为竹叶青茶容易堕胎。”  
姜丹尼尔一听吓得他赶紧把自家小孩手里的茶杯抢过来丢到桌上，庆幸自家小孩懂得多，刚想解释，赖冠霖却把话头抢了过去：“哥哥你是不是不喜欢我肚子里的孩子？”  
“怎么会呢？哥哥喜欢，喜欢的不得了。”说完将赖冠霖抱过来放在自己腿上，将人搂在怀里，捏了捏他的鼻尖继续说：“霖霖，哥哥不知道这个，你别生气，我们不喝了，哥哥也知道你最近心情不好，你有什么事就告诉哥哥，哥哥帮你解决好不好？”  
赖冠霖委屈的垂下脑袋，埋在姜丹尼尔的胸口，眼睛红红的，抽着鼻子说：“哥哥，我现在的样子是不是特别丑？我也不知道我为什么会变成这样，最近我总是控住不住自己，比以前还爱无理取闹，也不喜欢跟你撒娇，动不动就想发脾气，哥哥看到我现在这样子也会很嫌弃我吧？”  
“霖霖瞎说什么呢，你是哥哥最爱的霖霖呀，哥哥心疼你都来不及，怎么会嫌弃你。”  
“可我……唔……”  
大概现在说再多的话也不及一个温柔的吻吧。  
“霖霖不要胡思乱想那么多，哥哥最喜欢你了，你要相信哥哥好吗？”  
“嗯。”眼角挂着的泪在照进屋里的阳光下慢慢蒸发，也许不能用语言表达出的情感，时间会慢慢告诉你。  
……  
“霖霖收拾好了吗？我们该出门了。”  
“嗯，马上好。”  
因为今天是赖冠霖的生日，所以姜丹尼尔打算给他一个小惊喜。  
九月的海风有些微微凉，但是赖冠霖最喜欢海边，所以姜丹尼尔还是把地点选在了海边，出门前还贴心的帮他多拿了件外套。  
姜丹尼尔先带漂亮弟弟去吃了韩食，又带他去了海边，他把出门前顺手带出来的外套套在漂亮弟弟瘦弱的身上，虽然赖冠霖怀孕之后肚子一天比一天大，但腰身丝毫没有变胖一点。  
赖冠霖心情似乎好了一些，但话还是很少，姜丹尼尔牵着他的手在沙滩上溜达，跟他说一些稀松平常的话，看到不远处有几个可爱的小孩子穿着漂亮衣服，手里拿着几束气球，旁边的大人似乎在忙着准备些什么。  
姜丹尼尔带赖冠霖来到一个长椅前，将人安顿好：“霖霖你先在这坐会儿，哥哥去上个厕所，马上就回来好吗？”  
赖冠霖乖乖坐在长椅上点了点头。  
姜丹尼尔一步三回头，对把漂亮弟弟一个人放在那里是一万个不放心，但每次漂亮弟弟都会回给他一个灿烂的微笑，即使天已经变暗，也好看的像闪耀在黑夜里的繁星。  
直到姜丹尼尔消失在赖冠霖的视线中，赖冠霖才把脑袋转回来直视前方，不远处的孩子蹬着小短腿一拐一拐的往他的方向走过来，好像是刚刚学会走路的模样，小脚丫踩在软软的沙子上，嘟着肉肉的脸颊，很努力地往前走，走到赖冠霖身边停了下来，将手里的气球递过来送给了他。  
赖冠霖笑着问小朋友为什么要将气球送给自己，小朋友持着孩童特有的稚嫩脸庞，露出还没替换成恒牙的小奶牙，像画报上的小人，用软糯糯的小奶音说：“因为哥哥长得很漂亮！”说完给了他一个灿烂的微笑便又蹬着一双小短腿跑回了大人身边。  
赖冠霖拿着手里的气球，摸了摸自己的肚子，想着不久后的某一天，会不会也有一个这么可爱的小人冲他哭喊，跟他讨要糖果，和他耍赖皮，喊他爸爸。  
就在赖冠霖晃神间，不远处吵吵嚷嚷变得热闹起来，不知道什么时候竟有几个穿着布偶衣服的人和旁边的人一起忙着准备什么，赖冠霖朝姜丹尼尔刚刚离开的方向看了一眼，没有看到熟悉的身影，有些失落，他从来没有像现在这般如此想见到他，以前他总问姜丹尼尔什么是孤独，现在他才明白，原来他不在他身边就是孤独。  
赖冠霖最近好像慢慢的变成了大人的模样，变得多愁善感，也有了很多烦恼。  
赖冠霖还在看着姜丹尼尔离开的方向，不远处热闹的人群开始往他这个方向移动，还有人提着一个大礼物盒，大到足够装下一个人，但赖冠霖无心理会，他现在心里只装得下姜丹尼尔一个人。  
当大大的礼物盒轻轻放到他面前的时候，他还小心的往旁边挪了挪，以为自己坐的地方妨碍到了别人，却发现旁边人的眼神都固定在他身上，他站起身想离开，面前的礼物盒却在他起身的时候突然被打开，里面站着刚刚穿着布偶服的人，手里托着一个生日蛋糕，旁边的人适时唱起了生日快乐歌，赖冠霖这才想起今天好像是他的生日，姜丹尼尔早上有跟他提起过，所以现在站在他面前穿着布偶服的人是姜丹尼尔？  
赖冠霖试探着喊：“哥哥？”  
旁边人将蛋糕接过去，穿布偶服的人弯腰从礼物盒里拿出一个小礼物盒，递到赖冠霖的手上，赖冠霖轻轻打开，里面是一把钥匙。  
穿布偶服的人把布偶脑袋摘下来，露出了里面人的脑袋，是姜丹尼尔，他的额头上渗出汗珠，顺着脸颊留下来，薄薄的刘海早已被汗水浸湿，但还是遮不住他满脸的温柔和宠溺，这是只展现给赖冠霖一个人的模样。  
“霖霖，虽然今天是你的生日，但我觉得比我的生日还要让我快乐，因为现在我们是三个人，谢谢你愿意给我当爸爸的机会，也谢谢你愿意为了我吃这么多苦。你手里的这把钥匙是我挑选了很久的一套房子，离你喜欢的海边很近，里面我也都找人按照你之前告诉我的想法装修好了，那里将是我们未来的家，有你有我还有我们的宝宝的家。赖冠霖，我爱你。”  
赖冠霖不知道在姜丹尼尔说这些话的时候，他的眼泪早已越过脸颊，啪嗒啪嗒的落在地上，等反应过来的时候他已经过去抱住了姜丹尼尔，姜丹尼尔轻轻抚着他的后背，赖冠霖抽着鼻子，说：“姜丹尼尔，谢谢你，愿意给我一个家。”这是他第一次这么认真的喊他的全名。  
姜丹尼尔抬手摸了摸赖冠霖的脑袋，笑着说：“傻瓜，有你的地方才是我的家。”  
不远处放起了冷烟花，被水汽氤氲着像是点点星光，姜丹尼尔为赖冠霖轻轻拭去眼角的泪水，赖冠霖手里攥着的气球脱了手，载着满满的甜蜜飘向远方。  
爱不是负担，也不是羁绊，是有你有他稀松平常的生活。

 

茶酒七

15.有些话要亲口告诉漂亮弟弟才行  
最近几天就是漂亮弟弟的预产期了，姜丹尼尔特意跟公司申请将工作地点搬回家里，寸步不离自己的漂亮弟弟。  
“哥哥，哥哥，醒醒。”凌晨三点钟姜丹尼尔便被他的漂亮弟弟从睡梦中喊醒了。  
姜丹尼尔赶紧睁开眼睛，看了看窗外天还黑着，问：“怎么了霖霖，哪里不舒服吗？”  
“没有，哥哥你陪我去看日出好不好？我想去看日出！”赖冠霖眼里满满的期待。  
姜丹尼尔用还没睡醒的沙哑声音问：“现在几点了，怎么突然想起要去看日出了？”  
“凌晨三点，就很想去了，哥哥陪霖霖去嘛，好不好？”  
自打前段时间生日之后，赖冠霖情绪明显好了很多，又开始拽着姜丹尼尔的胳膊撒娇。  
“好好好，哥哥陪你去，但你得多穿点衣服，围巾也必须围上，不准半路又摘下来耍性子不戴。”姜丹尼尔知道自己的漂亮弟弟不怕冷，但现在天气已经转凉，而且现在还在夜里，温度很低，可不能让他感冒了，所以得提前跟他说好。  
“好，霖霖一定听话！”姜丹尼尔这才磨磨蹭蹭的起床穿衣准备带他出门。  
出门前姜丹尼尔从冰箱里找了些吃的带着，等会漂亮弟弟喊饿的时候还可以吃。  
……  
来到海边，姜丹尼尔拿了垫子和毯子，找了个舒服的位置和漂亮弟弟坐下，将垫子垫在漂亮弟弟屁股下，用毯子将他裹起来，姜丹尼尔在照顾漂亮弟弟这件事上总是不遗余力。  
赖冠霖将脑袋靠在姜丹尼尔的肩膀上等待着太阳一点一点升起。  
“哥哥，我想问你件事。”  
“嗯。”  
“如果，我是说如果，如果当初没有我，哥哥现在会和其他的Omega在一起，结婚生子吗？”  
姜丹尼尔看了看一旁靠在他肩上的漂亮弟弟，说：“我从没有想过这样的如果。”  
“那哥哥现在想想呢？”  
“也许吧，但不一定会比现在幸福，也许会和现在一样幸福，但那都是不确定的事。”  
“哥哥，其实当初你可以不用和我在一起。”  
姜丹尼尔原本以为最近赖冠霖情绪好了很多，很多事情不必多说他也能明白，但现在看来，有些话不能交给时间，不能等他自己想明白，得自己亲口告诉他才行。  
“为什么不要和你在一起？”  
“因为还有很多很好的Omega啊，他们比我更配得上哥哥，我什么都没有，什么都不会，就只知道依靠着哥哥。”赖冠霖越说越小声。  
“霖霖，你听好了，这些话如果你这次记不住，哥哥可以以后每天跟你说一次，直到你完全记住的那一天。”姜丹尼尔侧了侧身子，捧起赖冠霖的脸让他看着他：“听到了吗？”  
赖冠霖点了点头。  
姜丹尼尔继续说：“你是不是觉得我和你在一起是因为责任，是因为小时候过家家的玩笑话？”赖冠霖红着眼睛低下了头，他怕听到从姜丹尼尔口中说出他一直以来都逃避的话。  
“霖霖看着我。”姜丹尼尔看着漂亮弟弟垂下去的脑袋，又强迫他抬起头看着自己，等看到他直视自己的时候才继续说：“其实不是，我说的全是真心话，从未当玩笑跟你说过。”  
“你以前经常问我什么是孤独，我总是含糊着说等你长大了就知道了，其实，那个时候我也不知道，所以总是用长大的话来敷衍你。直到我21岁生日那天，你也才过了16岁生日，还没有分化。那天你为了给我准备生日惊喜，一大早就不见了人，你知道没有你在身边的那一天我是怎么过的吗？我什么事都做不好，虽然很多好朋友放下手里的事情来陪我庆生，可我还是觉得难过，那是我长那么大以来第一次尝到孤独的滋味，知道什么是孤独。我满脑子里都是你，你在哪，你在做什么，和什么人在一起，有没有好好吃饭……那一次我才真真切切的体会到原来没有你陪在身边就叫孤独。等你晚上将近九点的时候回来，手里捧着你亲手给我做的生日蛋糕的时候，我的孤独感瞬间消失，一颗心全都被你占据，是依赖，但更是爱。”赖冠霖听姜丹尼尔说到孤独，想起前段时间自己生日的时候，也是这样，姜丹尼尔为了给他准备生日惊喜，将他一个人留在长椅上，周围有热闹的人群，但他却毫不关心，他只想让姜丹尼尔快点回到他身边，也是在那个时候他第一次知道，原来他不在他身边就是孤独，和姜丹尼尔说的一模一样。  
赖冠霖感觉有温热的液体滑出眼眶，被姜丹尼尔抬手擦掉了。  
“还有一件事我从没有告诉过你，在我成年之后，爸妈告诉我我可以找一个合适的Omega谈恋爱了，我跟他们说我要等你长大，然后和你在一起，但他们却说你是弟弟，而且将来也许会分化成Alpha，我们不可能在一起，我很沮丧。我开始听他们的话，如果有人跟我告白我就接受，但相处一段时间之后还是抱歉着说分手，谈了几段恋爱都无疾而终。那个时候只是以为没有遇见合适的人，后来看到有人跟你告白，说喜欢你的时候，我才终于明白，不是因为没有遇见合适的人，而是因为满心满眼都是你，又何曾装得下别人。就算你是弟弟，就算将来你会分化成Alpha我也要和你在一起！”  
“也许我跟你在一起会让人觉得，我们之间的感情不是爱，只不过是从小一起长大朝夕相处产生的错觉，以为就该在一起，其实不是，我爱你这件事，我比任何人都清楚，我全心全意的爱着一个人，只对你一个人有长久的耐心和温柔，这是我这辈子最确定的事。”赖冠霖就只是在一旁听着，一句话都说不出。  
姜丹尼尔伸手覆上漂亮弟弟圆鼓鼓的肚子说：“霖霖，如果我分不清自己对你的感情到底是爱还是依赖或者是责任的话，你觉得你肚子里现在会怀着我的宝宝吗？还有，你是个聪明的孩子，你心里也一定清楚对我的感情到底是什么，不然你也不可能稀里糊涂的就让我标记你，一直陪在我身边，你比谁都清楚自己的内心不是吗？”  
赖冠霖点了点头，微微张了张嘴，却什么都没有说。  
姜丹尼尔一点都不生气，继续用温柔的口吻说：“所以，以后不要再怀疑我爱你这件事，也不要再觉得我们不该在一起，更不要觉得我们以后会分开，我会一直陪在你身边，以前对你的爱以后不会变少，我会一天比一天更爱你。”  
赖冠霖觉得自己泪腺真的很敏感，听不了几句感动的话，也许是因为怀孕的原因，总之，听姜丹尼尔说了几句话之后，只觉得鼻头发酸，眼泪像决堤的洪水，原来这么久以来自己担心的事情都是多余的，原来他的那些不确定在他那里都是烙在心里的印，谁说什么做什么都不会改变。  
这次姜丹尼尔没有再帮他擦掉眼泪，只是将人轻轻揽在怀里，任他哭着，轻轻抚摸着他的后背，像哄一只刚刚断奶的小猫，如果以前积攒的所有的恐惧不安和不确定全都化成泪水流出来就好了。  
“霖霖呐，是哥哥不好，哥哥该把这些话早些告诉你，不该让你一个人胡思乱想这么久，你也就不会积攒这么多委屈和难过。”  
此时已经过了凌晨四点，太阳也一点一点慢慢升起，远处海天相接的地方泛起暖红色，海水在朝阳的映照下由浅变深，姜丹尼尔和赖冠霖坐在一起看着太阳慢慢升起的轨迹，感受日月变更的神奇瞬间，偶有微风拂过，只当是恋人在耳边呢喃。

16.漂亮弟弟给我生了个漂亮宝宝  
当太阳慢慢升过山头的时候，姜丹尼尔侧过脸吻上了漂亮弟弟的唇，两片微凉的唇贴在一起的时候擦出的是温热的火花。  
赖冠霖又像之前一样将脑袋靠在姜丹尼尔的肩上，两个人的手十指相扣，无名指上的戒指磕在一起，倒像是一对缠绵缱倦的恋人。  
当天边渐渐泛起鱼肚白的时候，赖冠霖突然觉得腹部传来阵痛，一会儿又不痛了，便也没在意，可是后来阵痛间隔的时间越来越短，每次阵痛维持的时间却是越来越长，才告诉姜丹尼尔。  
姜丹尼尔有些紧张，知道漂亮弟弟的预产期是这几天，猜到大概是漂亮弟弟要生了，赶紧抱着人去到自己车上，想了想又去打了辆车，还好此时路上来来往往已经有许多车辆经过。姜丹尼尔将漂亮弟弟抱上出租车，两个人都坐在后座上，姜丹尼尔一边安抚着漂亮弟弟，一边给家里去了电话，让妈妈赶紧准备一下去医院。  
所幸离医院并不远，不多会时间就到了，看着漂亮弟弟被扶进产房检查，自己却只能等在外面，什么都做不了，紧张、担心、不安、害怕的情绪同时铺天盖地的向他砸过来，他努力让自己保持镇定，却在听到手术室里传出的阵阵喊叫声之后，在手术室外来回踱步。旁边一起等待的陌生Alpha看到姜丹尼尔紧张的神色笑了笑，问：“您是第一次当爸爸吧？”  
姜丹尼尔回答：“嗯。”  
“第一次都这样，感觉自己比里面的人更紧张，牵挂着自己的小Omega的同时，又想到自己马上要和孩子见面，心里的情绪翻江倒海。”  
姜丹尼尔坐到他旁边：“看您这样子，是第二次做爸爸了吗？”  
“嗯，第一次的时候也是很你一样，急的在手术室外来回踱步，还一直啃自己的手指甲。”可能是觉得害羞，男人有些不好意思的挠了挠头，笑了起来。  
“丹尼尔，怎么样了？”和别人说话间爸爸妈妈便赶了过来。  
姜丹尼尔赶紧起身迎上去，明明自己紧张的要死，却还是稳下神来安慰妈妈说：“没事没事，霖霖进去有一会儿了，应该没什么大事，你们先坐这儿歇会儿。”  
还没等爸爸妈妈坐下来，手术室的门便开了，有医生抱着一个宝宝出来，一众人赶紧围过去，医生却说是别人的宝宝。  
那人在确认大人和孩子都相安无事之后，满心欢喜的跟着医生走了，姜丹尼尔赶紧问自家漂亮弟弟的情况，医生只简单的说没什么大事儿，还得等一会儿。  
姜丹尼尔让爸妈坐在一旁的椅子上休息，自己又开始在走廊里来回踱步，爸爸许是觉得晕，便将人拉到身旁坐着，跟他说：“你现在紧张的要死吧？”  
姜丹尼尔点点头：“嗯。”  
“二十几年前，你妈妈生你的时候我也是这样，心里祈祷着一定不能出事，你们一定都要平平安安的，还想着你妈妈为了我吃了这么多苦，以后我一定要对更爱她，所以以后啊，你要对霖霖更好才行啊。”  
“嗯。”  
手术室的门再次被打开，医生抱着一个小小的婴儿推门出来，告诉他们是个男孩，身体指标一切正常，姜丹尼尔急忙问赖冠霖的情况，医生告诉他Omega也一切正常，只是需要再留在产房观察两个小时，姜丹尼尔有些慌问为什么要留下观察两个小时，医生说只是正常的流程，所有人都一样，不必紧张，姜丹尼尔这才放下心来。  
……  
阳光和煦的照进病房，姜丹尼尔问躺在床上的漂亮弟弟想给宝宝取什么名字，本以为赖冠霖还会和之前一样说没想好，却不曾想赖冠霖丝毫没有犹豫便说：“姜旭熙。”  
姜丹尼尔问为什么取这个名字，赖冠霖回答说：“我们是在看日出的时候我感觉到宝宝要和我们见面的，而旭字在中文里有作旭日东升，是太阳在早晨刚刚升起的样子，代表日出。至于熙字，在中文里有光明的意思，希望他长大以后可以和你一样做个温暖的人，带给别人光明，同时也要做一个光明磊落的人。”  
姜丹尼尔有一瞬间的失神，他觉得此刻的漂亮弟弟完全是个有主见成熟的大人，和那个同他撒娇的漂亮弟弟判若两人：“姜旭熙是个好名字，就听霖霖的。”又转头看着在一旁看宝宝的爸妈问：“爸妈，你们觉得怎么样？”  
“我们觉得挺好的，就定这个名字吧。”  
现在姜丹尼尔除了有一个漂亮弟弟，还多了一个漂亮宝宝，他觉得自己是这个世界上最幸福的人。  
……  
姜丹尼尔看着乖乖睡在婴儿车里的漂亮宝宝，将自己的食指伸进他的手心里让他攥着，说：“宝宝，我是你的爹地，从今天开始我会好好爱你，也会更爱你的爸比，我会给你另一份爱，但这份爱会比我给你爸比的爱足足少20年。你不要吃醋也不要埋怨，因为他出现在我生命中的时候还没有你，是他把你带到这个世界上，给了我爱你的机会。”

17.漂亮弟弟和漂亮宝宝更亲怎么办？  
赖冠霖在做了爸比之后，还是和以前一样会跟姜丹尼尔撒娇，拽着他的胳膊让他给自己做土豆汤，晚上让他抱着自己入睡，姜丹尼尔很欣慰自己的漂亮弟弟没有因为家里有了更小的宝宝就变成大人的模样，端着大人的架子。  
其实，这都是因为姜丹尼尔太宠着他的漂亮弟弟啦。  
只有姜丹尼尔不在身边的时候，赖冠霖才会表现出懂事又成熟的一面。  
过了一年尿布、奶粉、奶瓶的日子之后，即将迎来漂亮宝宝一周岁的生日，姜丹尼尔计划着请几个关系好的朋友来家里坐坐，一起聊聊天，就当是给漂亮宝宝过周岁生日了。  
姜丹尼尔知道漂亮弟弟最喜欢一群好朋友坐在一起聊天的时候了。  
这一年的时间说长不长，说短不短，两个人都是头一回当爸爸，自然不知道该如何照顾漂亮宝宝，好在在父母家，妈妈帮忙照顾着小宝宝，自己也在旁边学了不少经验，从一开始的手足无措，到现在不管是谁照顾起漂亮宝宝来都得心应手，两个人已经晋升为合格的爸爸了。  
漂亮宝宝一周岁生日那天一大早，金在奂便提着礼物进门了，一进门将礼物递给姜丹尼尔之后，就像是自家人一样熟门熟路的摸到婴儿房，从赖冠霖手里接过漂亮宝宝抱在怀里，让漂亮宝宝喊他干爹。  
这一年金在奂可是没少往姜丹尼尔家跑，每次都不理好友，一定要先看看漂亮宝宝才行，每次姜丹尼尔都打趣着让他自己也赶紧生一个，省得老往他家跑。  
金在奂将漂亮宝宝抱出婴儿房和坐在沙发上的姜丹尼尔聊天，赖冠霖便在婴儿房里收拾东西，金在奂看着怀里的漂亮宝宝，奶呼呼的，才刚学会喊爸爸，长出几颗白嫩的奶牙，睁着闪亮亮的大眼睛，一眨一眨的直看的金在奂心里软成一滩水。金在奂凑到姜丹尼尔耳边小声问：“这孩子也一岁了，你们没打算再生个二胎吗？”  
姜丹尼尔倒是没想过二胎的事情，只想着漂亮宝宝现在还小，其他的事倒也不急，今天金在奂多这一嘴倒是提醒他了，这一年来，一家人天天围着漂亮宝宝转，工作以外的时间全都用在为漂亮宝宝忙前忙后上了。每次姜丹尼尔想和漂亮弟弟亲热一会儿的时候，要么就是漂亮弟弟又哭了尿了，要么就是漂亮弟弟累的早就睡着了，自己也是心疼的不行，只好忍着欲望将漂亮弟弟揽在怀里入睡，上一次做房事好像已经是很久以前的事情了。  
姜丹尼尔简单的回忆了下之后，闷闷的开口：“最近一直在忙着照顾这个小家伙，倒是没想过要二胎的事情。”  
金在奂低头将漂亮宝宝含在嘴里的小手拿出来，又问：“那你现在什么想法？”  
“没什么想法，就这一个孩子也挺好的，再多一个又要多付出一倍的心思和精力，再者说了，我也心疼霖霖，你知道一年前他在产房里，我在产房外急成什么样吗？我可不想让他再经历一次分娩的痛苦。”  
“这事儿你都说了百八十回了，就是因为你，我家那位才一直不肯跟我生孩子，就怕疼，你是不是得负责？”  
姜丹尼尔在一旁打趣道：“我负责给你生一个吗？我可没那本事，对了，今天你家那位怎么没和你一块过来？”  
“他出差去了，没在家。”关于二胎的话题就这样被岔过去了。  
……  
在漂亮宝宝一周岁生日过去一个月之后，姜丹尼尔便和爸妈商量说要搬去新房子里住，新房子早就在漂亮宝宝出生之前就已经装修好了，一年多也差不多能入住了。这一年因为两个新手爸爸实在是没有照顾宝宝的经验，所以妈妈坚持让他们继续住在家里，好帮他们照顾漂亮宝宝。  
现在漂亮宝宝也大了，两个人照顾起漂亮宝宝来也都得心应手，搬去新房子里住倒也没什么不好。  
“爸妈，我们新房子离家很近的，搬过去之后也会经常带小熙回来看你们，你们要是想孩子了，就过去看看，我给你们留了一把备用钥匙，随时可以过去。”  
妈妈又嘱咐了他们一些事情之后，便帮他们收拾行李准备让他们搬过去了。  
搬进新房子的第一天，姜丹尼尔又请了几个好朋友来家里庆祝乔迁之喜，几个人围坐在客厅里东聊西扯，玩累了便各自回了家。  
赖冠霖在屋里好不容易才将漂亮宝宝哄睡着了，刚把宝宝放到床上，准备去洗澡睡觉，便被姜丹尼尔压在床上吻了起来，吻了一会儿，赖冠霖觉得呼吸不畅便将姜丹尼尔推到了一边，说要去洗澡，姜丹尼尔抱住他的腰笑嘻嘻的说要一起洗，却被赖冠霖指使着好好在一旁看着漂亮宝宝。  
姜丹尼尔委屈的瞧着自家的漂亮弟弟，指着婴儿床问就不能把宝宝放进婴儿床吗？  
赖冠霖想都没想就拒绝了，然后拿起睡衣就去了浴室，进去之后还在里面上了锁。  
姜丹尼尔看着漂亮宝宝的睡颜，醋意大发，躺在漂亮宝宝身边直嘟囔：“姜肉肉，都怪你，你爸比都不让我近身了，哼，你快些长大，长大后就自己出去住，不要来打扰我们的二人世界！”语气幼稚的像个不懂事的小学生。  
等赖冠霖洗完澡回来后，看到床上一大一小两个人已经用同样的姿势睡着了，赖冠霖没忍住笑了笑，感叹真是父子，连睡觉的姿势都一模一样。又想起去浴室之前姜丹尼尔的委屈模样，想着最近一直在照顾漂亮宝宝，确实是冷落了他，便俯下身在他嘴唇轻轻落了一个吻，轻手轻脚的关了灯上床和两父子一起睡下了。  
第二天醒来之后，姜丹尼尔看着还在熟睡中的漂亮弟弟和漂亮宝宝，想起自己昨晚本来在数落漂亮宝宝，竟不知不觉的睡着了，现在就只剩后悔了，昨晚为什么就睡着了呢……  
正在懊恼间，赖冠霖也醒了，看着正垂着脑袋不知想什么的姜丹尼尔，轻声唤了句“哥哥”，姜丹尼尔回过神来，起身将漂亮宝宝抱到婴儿床上，又回过身来，将漂亮弟弟压在身下又舔又啃，昨天晚上没完成的事，那就今天早上办了吧。  
赖冠霖被姜丹尼尔压在身下吻的手软脚软，浑身使不上力，由着人将自己的衣服都褪了去，赖冠霖喘着粗气推搡着身上的人说：“哥哥，你怎么一大早就这样？”  
“好不容易可以过二人世界，霖霖，哥哥想要了，你给哥哥好不好？”  
“哈啊…哥哥你别咬…”  
“哥哥…你先等会儿…宝宝还在…一会该吵醒了…”  
“宝宝现在还小，没事，再说了，之前宝宝在你肚子里的时候，我们也没少做，那会儿你怎么不怕宝宝听到了，还叫的那么yin荡？”  
“哥哥！”  
“好霖霖，哥哥都好久没碰你了，你就从了哥哥嘛~”  
自打漂亮宝宝出生之后，不光赖冠霖跟姜丹尼尔撒娇了，姜丹尼尔也开始跟赖冠霖各种撒娇，变着法的讨要亲亲抱抱，各种耍赖皮好和漂亮弟弟亲密接触。  
漂亮弟弟只好强忍着马上就要溢出口的呻吟，卖力的讨好姜丹尼尔的身体，好让他快点满足，放过自己，也在默默祈祷着漂亮宝宝不要被他们吵醒。  
姜丹尼尔觉得还是二人世界比较好，多一个漂亮宝宝出来调节生活，解解闷子自然是好事，但这个小家伙的出现严重影响了夫夫两人的生活质量，所以二胎坚决不能要，要是再出来这样一个小家伙跟自己抢漂亮弟弟那可不行。

茶酒八

18.漂亮宝宝跟我抢漂亮弟弟怎么办？

赖冠霖觉得姜丹尼尔最近很不对劲，好像和以前自己的角色对换了一样，以前都是赖冠霖跟姜丹尼尔撒娇耍性子，现在倒成了姜丹尼尔跟他撒娇耍性子了。

“霖霖，今天把肉肉送妈那里去好不好？”难得的周末，姜丹尼尔休息，一大早还没起床，姜丹尼尔就将漂亮宝宝抱到一边钻进赖冠霖的怀里使劲蹭来蹭去。

赖冠霖发现姜丹尼尔最近往自己怀里钻的次数越来越多了：“他不叫肉肉！”

“啊，我不管不管，就是肉肉，今天把肉肉送去妈那里！”哼哼唧唧像个耍赖皮的孩子。

“周末你不好好看看宝宝吗？”

“有什么好看的，我要看你。”姜丹尼尔说的理直气壮。

“当初到底是谁在知道我怀孕的时候一把鼻涕一把泪的说高兴来着。”

“不是我。”

赖冠霖摸了摸姜丹尼尔的脑袋，软着语气说：“好啦，我知道了，等会起床给妈打电话好了。”

姜丹尼尔吧唧在赖冠霖脸上亲了一口，高兴地从床上跳到地上，活脱脱一只摇着尾巴讨到肉吃的巨型萨摩耶：“耶！太棒了！”一边哼着歌一边走出了卧室。

赖冠霖赶紧去查看一旁的漂亮宝宝有没有被刚刚姜丹尼尔的动静吵醒，见漂亮宝宝还在一旁酣睡，轻轻拍了拍他的后背，将宝宝抱进了宝宝床。

此时的漂亮宝宝已经过了两周岁生日，会说话会走路啦！哦，对了，现在的漂亮宝宝还会跟姜丹尼尔抢赖冠霖。

吃过早饭后，姜丹尼尔收拾完餐桌碗筷，迫不及待的捯饬好，就拉着漂亮弟弟要把漂亮宝宝送走。

等从父母家离开的时候，漂亮宝宝蹬着小短腿跟在他们后面，抱住漂亮弟弟的小腿不让他们走，小脸上挂着泪珠哇哇大哭，那小模样可怜极了。

赖冠霖俯下身将漂亮宝宝抱在怀里，一边安抚着漂亮宝宝，一边为难的看着姜丹尼尔说：“哥哥，要不我们就带着小熙吧？你看这孩子都哭成什么样了。”

姜丹尼尔在一旁黑着脸，赌气说：“不要！”

“要不我们今天就在妈这里待一天？”

“不行！”

没等赖冠霖开口，在他怀里的漂亮宝宝用小手使劲搂住他的脖子，一边抽着鼻子一边大喊：“爹地是坏人，我不喜欢你！”

姜丹尼尔小声嘟囔说：“我也不喜欢你，哼！”

赖冠霖戳了戳姜丹尼尔，皱着眉头说：“哥哥，你跟小孩子置什么气？”

姜丹尼尔心里千百个不乐意，可脸上还是笑吟吟的从赖冠霖怀里抱过漂亮宝宝，轻柔的给他擦掉脸上的泪珠，并安抚他说：“肉肉乖，爹地和爸比今天有很重要的事情要做，你就在奶奶家待一天，就一天好不好？爹地晚上给你买好吃的回来。”

“不要，我要和爸比在一起！”

“那你就不要你爹地吗？”姜丹尼尔要委屈死了。

漂亮宝宝睁大眼睛看着姜丹尼尔的委屈模样，竟伸出小手摸了摸姜丹尼尔的脑袋说：“小熙也要爹地，爹地不哭。”

姜丹尼尔虽然觉得被自己的小儿子摸着脑袋安慰确实有点丢人，但为了周末好时光，还是默默忍了，继续装委屈：“那肉肉乖不乖？”

漂亮宝宝点了点头说：“乖。”

“那你今天就在奶奶家待一天，明天爹地就来接你，带你去看饺子妹妹。”

一听到饺子妹妹，漂亮宝宝脸上表情一下由阴转晴：“爹地不许骗我，我们拉钩！”

姜丹尼尔预谋得逞，赶紧伸出小指和漂亮宝宝拉钩，将漂亮宝宝塞给妈妈，转头拉着漂亮弟弟开车跑了。

姜丹尼尔一边开车一边跟漂亮弟弟抱怨：“霖霖都怪你，你看现在肉肉就知道粘着你，连他奶奶都不找了。”

赖冠霖觉得姜丹尼尔歪理一堆：“这怎么就怪我了，小孩子不都这样吗，谁照顾他的多，他就跟谁亲近，你平时忙工作，跟他相处的时间少，他自然跟我更亲近些。”  
“以后让他去他房间睡吧，他都两周岁多了，也该自己睡了。”  
“我两岁的时候不还和你一起睡的吗？”  
“你不一样！”  
“哥哥，你最近怎么连小熙的醋都吃了？”  
“我不是最近，我是一直。”  
“哥哥，你真的很幼稚。”  
“哼，反正今天你是我一个人的！”  
“是是是，今天是你一个人的，等会去哪啊？”  
“先去看个电影，我们都好久没去电影院了。”  
“好。”

周末电影院的人很多，姜丹尼尔排队买了爆米花和可乐，美滋滋的和漂亮弟弟坐在一起看电影。

看完电影一起去吃了午饭，下午又一起去了VR体验馆，玩了游戏，晚上还一起吃了烛光晚餐，疯玩了一天的两个人在晚上十一点多的时候终于肯拖着酸麻的脚底板回家。

赖冠霖以为自己终于能回家洗个澡好好睡一觉了，却没曾想，刚进门连鞋都没来得及换，灯都没来得及开，就被姜丹尼尔压在墙上啃的满脸都是口水，还没等踹口气的功夫，又被姜丹尼尔抱进卧室，压在床上狠狠干了个够。

两个人折腾了大半宿，累的连翻个身都觉得费劲才昏沉沉的睡过去。第二天一大早，赖冠霖觉得口干舌燥，浑身燥热，下面还痒的不行，床单也黏黏糊糊，抵住困意挣扎着睁开眼，刚睁开眼看到眼前的场景就恨不得昏死过去，昨晚折腾的他腰酸背痛的姜丹尼尔此时又开始了辛勤劳作。

自己这是被姜丹尼尔干醒了？

“哥哥，昨晚不是刚折腾了一宿，怎么一大早的又开始了？”

“霖霖，你醒了？”

“你等会，你怎么回事？”

“睡了一觉，太想要了，就做了。”没有一点愧疚和羞耻。

“你是精虫上脑了吗？”

“嗯。”

“嗯？哈啊…我们…昨…昨晚才刚做了啊。”

“那都很久了…”

“久个屁啊，才三个小时，你跟我说很久！”赖冠霖心里这么想着，但是在身上人的辛勤劳作之下，嘴里却怎么都说不出一句完整的话，只剩下黏糊糊的呻吟声：“嗯啊…哥哥…你轻点…”

“现在肉肉不在家，为什么要轻点？”

“哈啊…姜丹尼尔！你别咬我…”

“你不是说我像萨摩耶吗？”

“你这会儿…倒…倒是想得起来了。”

赖冠霖被姜丹尼尔游走在他身上的手勾的欲火四起，呻吟声不断地从他嘴里泄出来。

姜丹尼尔轻轻咬了一口赖冠霖的腺体，顷刻间屋子里的雨花茶香就浓得化不开，姜丹尼尔也释放出自己的冰酒信息素与之交缠，两股信息素像处于热恋期的恋人，缠绵缱倦，散了一室旖旎。

又将唇移到赖冠霖的胸口，开始舔舐啃咬，不多会儿便被他凌虐的又红又肿，姜丹尼尔像是想起了什么，抬起头看着被他干的一脑门汗的漂亮弟弟问：“霖霖，你说你这儿哥哥再吸一会儿能不能和以前一样吸出奶来？”

“吸什么奶…我又没怀孕…”

“那哥哥现在让你怀一个好了。”说完身下又一个用力，粗壮的性器在赖冠霖的小穴里一个深入，插的赖冠霖惊叫出声：“啊…哥哥…太深了…你不要…不要突然就来这么一下…”

“哥哥伺候的你不舒服吗？”

“嗯呃…舒…嗯…舒服…”

赖冠霖的小穴一张一合有规律的收缩着配合进入他体内的巨物，穴壁也早已食髓知味，贪婪地吞吐着恋人的肉棒。本来一大清早还未清醒过来的身体早已在姜丹尼尔的挑逗下变得极为敏感，随便捏一下腰，舔一下锁骨都能惹得他一阵颤抖。

“啊……”赖冠霖感觉到姜丹尼尔的肉棒又一次毫无征兆的重重碾过他的穴心，这种突如其来的的刺激让他在经历了各种挑逗各种前戏之后被姜丹尼尔直接插射了，精液在两个人的小腹间流淌，带着一股温热的腥燥味。

“霖霖这么快就被哥哥插射了？”

“哥哥…你快点…别玩了…”

“哥哥还没玩够怎么办？”

“唔嗯…别玩了…等会还得去…嗯…去接小熙”

姜丹尼尔一听要去接漂亮宝宝蹭的一股火蹿到脑门，身下倒是停了动作，却没射也没把自己的肉棒退出来，粗壮的肉棒此时还埋在赖冠霖的小穴里面却一动不动。

赖冠霖感觉到姜丹尼尔停下来的动作，早已食髓知味的小穴此时却被突然地打断折磨的瘙痒难耐，分泌出更多的淫液，赖冠霖睁开眼睛去看姜丹尼尔，眼睛里氤氲着一层水汽，看不太真切，却也知道姜丹尼尔此时的脸色并不怎么好看。

“哥哥…你动一动…”

姜丹尼尔却像泄了气一般，作势要将还硬挺挺的肉棒从赖冠霖的小穴退出来，低沉着嗓子说：“不做了。”

赖冠霖赶紧讨好的挺着身子去贴姜丹尼尔的身体，小穴也不断地收缩着挽留：“哥哥你说什么呢，你还硬着，我错了好不好，你快动一动。”赖冠霖知道此时的姜丹尼尔不好受，想着法的讨好他。

姜丹尼尔本就没打算退出来，只是在听到小家伙时又犯了醋意，看着被自己干的面色潮红，满目春色，微薄的唇红艳动人的漂亮弟弟讨好的跟自己求欢，自己又喜欢他喜欢的紧，便不再忍耐，粗壮的肉棒再次在赖冠霖的小穴里抽插起来：“霖霖把腿勾到我腰上。”

姜丹尼尔的话像是有某种魔力，赖冠霖也像是受了蛊惑一般，听话的将自己的双腿勾到他精壮的腰背上，姜丹尼尔再次俯下身亲吻赖冠霖，同时身下又开始大肆操干起来。

“唔…”赖冠霖被姜丹尼尔再次疯狂的顶弄头皮发麻，双手反射性的圈住姜丹尼尔的脖子，想要喊出点什么却都被姜丹尼尔以唇封缄，只能发出“唔唔嗯嗯”的声音。

赖冠霖感觉自己的小穴已经被姜丹尼尔的肉棒冲撞到麻痹，浑身痉挛着说不出一句完整的话。

一场酣畅淋漓之后，姜丹尼尔终于射了出来，两个人躺在床上喘着粗气，赖冠霖连动一动的力气都没有。

姜丹尼尔的力气却是多到用不完，侧身将赖冠霖搂进怀里，用手指刮着赖冠霖的鼻头说：“霖霖，你不是雨花茶精吗，怎么才折腾了这么会儿就没力气了？”

赖冠霖懒得张嘴说话，只是“嗯嗯啊啊”的答着。

本来窝在姜丹尼尔怀里闭着眼睛休息的赖冠霖马上都要去跟周公打招呼了，却听到从自己头顶传来姜丹尼尔黏糊糊的声音：“霖霖，我还想要。”

赖冠霖一下子被惊醒，也不知道哪来的力气，一脚将人踢翻下床，指着姜丹尼尔的鼻子说：“要什么要，滚起来去接姜旭熙！”

姜丹尼尔被踢了个措手不及，趴在地上揉着自己的脑袋说：“霖霖你怎么舍得踢哥哥？还使这么大的力气，雨花茶的力气恢复的这么快的吗？”

赖冠霖起床去卫生间洗漱，刚站到洗漱池的镜子前就傻眼了，脖子上全都是被姜丹尼尔吸啃的红痕，遮都遮不住，气的他大喊：“姜丹尼尔！”

正在厨房忙活的姜丹尼尔听到漂亮弟弟的声音，赶紧答着：“霖霖怎么了？”

“你过来看看你做的好事！”

姜丹尼尔放下手里的事，慢悠悠的来到卫生间，刚到门口就看到漂亮弟弟摸着自己脖子恼羞成怒的样子，姜丹尼尔做贼心虚，挠了挠头，嘿嘿笑着。

“你还笑，是不是跟你说了不要啃不要啃，你看看这都是些什么？”  
姜丹尼尔赶紧讨好的说：“哎呀，没事的啦，爸妈都是过来人，怕什么，姜肉肉还小，他又不懂这个，随便扯个理由糊弄一下就好了。”

“你最好是能扯出个正经理由骗过他！”

上午十点多钟的时候，姜丹尼尔和赖冠霖才终于磨磨蹭蹭的出现在父母家，一进门，漂亮宝宝就蹬着小短腿迎了上来，扯着赖冠霖的衣服就往他身上爬，却被姜丹尼尔一把拽下来抱进怀里，走到沙发上问：“肉肉在奶奶家乖不乖，有没有听奶奶的话？”  
漂亮宝宝眨着好看的眼睛，使劲点了点头：“嗯嗯，有，小熙超级乖的！”

姜丹尼尔揉了揉他的小脑袋，赞赏地说：“嗯，我们肉肉真乖。”

漂亮宝宝满脸期待的看着姜丹尼尔，开口问：“小熙表现这么好，爹地能带小熙去找饺子妹妹玩吗？”

“当然可以啦，一会儿就带你去。”

漂亮宝宝满脸写着高兴，兴奋地搂着姜丹尼尔的脖子在他脸上又亲又啃：“耶！爹地最好了！我最爱爹地了！”

姜丹尼尔在心里暗暗想：哄好漂亮弟弟只需要一盒寿司或者是一碗土豆汤，而收服漂亮宝宝只需要一个饺子妹妹就够了。

姜丹尼尔抱着漂亮宝宝出了父母家，跟父母告别之后便载着漂亮弟弟和漂亮宝宝往金在奂家去。

在车上漂亮宝宝指着赖冠霖脖子上的红痕问是怎么回事，赖冠霖蹭的满脸通红，没好气的说：“问你爹地。”

姜丹尼尔笑盈盈的说：“你爸比昨晚睡觉不好好盖被子被蚊子咬了，所以你以后睡觉一定要盖好被子，不能踢掉，不然第二天就跟你爸比一样了。”

漂亮宝宝对姜丹尼尔随口扯的谎话没有任何怀疑，歪着脑袋看着赖冠霖脖子上的红痕，一双水灵灵的杏仁眼完美继承了赖冠霖的优良基因，不多会儿竟还噙了几抹眼泪，稍不注意就能顺着眼角流下来，抬着肉乎乎的小爪子摸着赖冠霖脖子上的红痕用软糯糯的小奶音心疼的问：“爸比这里疼吗？”

赖冠霖一边气着姜丹尼尔，又一边看着漂亮宝宝的小模样心里化成一湾水，只揉了揉漂亮宝宝的小脑袋说：“小熙乖，爸比不疼。”

漂亮宝宝抬起头把嘴巴伸到赖冠霖的脖子上呼呼吹着气说：“小熙给爸比呼呼，爸比不疼。”

赖冠霖觉得自己快要溺死在自家儿子的可爱模样里了，将小人抱在怀里使劲搂了搂，趁小家伙不注意冲着镜子给姜丹尼尔扔了一个眼刀过去，姜丹尼尔自然通过镜子接收到了，浑身打了一个冷颤，冲着镜子傻笑。

不多会的功夫，姜丹尼尔一家人便到了金在奂的住处，漂亮宝宝一下车就拉着赖冠霖兴奋地往金在奂家跑，完全不顾身后拎着大包小包物件的姜丹尼尔。

一进门漂亮宝宝也不理金在奂这个干爹，直往婴儿房跑去，踮着个小脚掰着婴儿床往里看他的饺子妹妹。

“丹尼尔啊，我看咱们要不要给两个孩子订个娃娃亲啊，你看小熙见了饺子，眼里就谁都装不进去了，这可怎么办？”

姜丹尼尔恨铁不成钢，咬牙切齿的说：“自己养了两年的儿子，颠颠的围着你家闺女转，真是儿大不由爹。”

“你们两个还不打算要二胎吗？看小熙这么喜欢妹妹，就再给他生一个小妹妹出来陪他玩呗。”

“你说生妹妹就生妹妹啊。”

“生个儿子也挺好的呀，两个孩子做个伴。叔叔阿姨就没催你们？”

“怎么没催，老人家喜欢孩子喜欢得紧。”

“那你们怎么迟迟不要？是冠霖不想要了？”金在奂见姜丹尼尔若有所思的样子，又接着问：“不会是你不行了吧？”一边说还一边往姜丹尼尔身下看。

姜丹尼尔冲着金在奂就是一脚：“金在奂你才不行了，老子好着呢！”  
金在奂灵活躲开：“那你们怎么回事？”

“二人世界本来就少，照顾孩子就都忙活的了，二胎的事就也没实施。”

“我刚刚可看到冠霖脖子上的东西了，你昨晚没少折腾这孩子吧？”

“昨天好不容易哄着肉肉送到我妈那，难得的二人世界，当然得好好珍惜。”

金在奂看着姜丹尼尔嗤嗤笑着，姜丹尼尔没好气的说：“金在奂你不用这么看着我，你早晚也能体会到我的感受，这会儿小饺子还小，等他再大一点儿了你试试。”

“那我们就直接送我妈那就好了，有你这个前车之鉴，我们可不会把小饺子宠到只跟着我们的地步。”

姜丹尼尔抓起手边的抱枕扔过去：“金在奂你就嘚瑟吧。”

一直在金在奂家待到晚上八点多钟，姜丹尼尔一家人才从金在奂家走出来，临走之前，漂亮宝宝还在饺子妹妹的小手上亲了一口，嘴里嘟囔着“饺子妹妹，哥哥下次再来看你”才恋恋不舍的离开。

在回家的路上，姜丹尼尔问趴在赖冠霖怀里马上就要睡着的漂亮宝宝：“姜肉肉，爹地问你件事。”

漂亮宝宝迷迷糊糊的问：“什么事？”

“你想不想要一个和小饺子一样可爱的小妹妹？”

漂亮宝宝一听可爱妹妹，睡意全无，抬起小脑袋蹭到姜丹尼尔旁边说：“想要想要！”

姜丹尼尔笑着说：“那你跟你爸比商量商量。”

漂亮宝宝转过头来拽着赖冠霖的衣袖来回摇晃着说：“爸比爸比，小熙想要个可爱妹妹！”

赖冠霖一个脑袋两个大，这哪是说要就要的啊！“小熙啊，妹妹又不是从天上掉下来的，哪这么容易就有了的？”

漂亮宝宝一听这话不干了，哇的一声眼角就挂了泪，吵着闹着就是要可爱妹妹，赖冠霖被吵的脑仁疼，哄着漂亮宝宝说：“好好好，小熙别哭了，爸比答应你答应你，你别哭了。”

漂亮宝宝立时停止哭声，抬着小爪子抹了抹自己的小眼泪，把脑袋蹭在赖冠霖的胸口软糯糯的说：“爸比最好了！爸比我爱你！”赖冠霖觉得这小家伙将来要是去演戏绝对是个好苗子，

赖冠霖觉得上辈子一定是欠了这个小祖宗一笔不小的债，今生才来折腾自己。

19.漂亮弟弟是不是不爱我了Ծ‸Ծ

一回到家，漂亮宝宝就爬上他们的床缠着赖冠霖给他讲睡前故事，赖冠霖好说歹说才哄着漂亮宝宝先去刷牙洗澡之后再回来睡。洗完澡出来之后，姜丹尼尔却把裹着浴巾的漂亮宝宝接过去抱进了宝宝房，还跟他说他已经长大了，从今晚开始要自己睡，漂亮宝宝可不听他这一套，哭着闹着要找赖冠霖，要和他一起睡，姜丹尼尔被吵的没法，只好说：“姜肉肉你还想不想要小妹妹了？”

漂亮宝宝红着眼睛，抽着鼻子点点头：“想。”

“那你今晚就自己睡！”

“为什么！我不要！”

“你不是想要妹妹吗？你要乖乖自己睡觉，不打扰爹地和爸比才能有小妹妹啊。”

漂亮宝宝显然不懂这个道理，姜丹尼尔威逼利诱，好言相劝了半天也没哄好他，最后无奈只能做出让步：“那今晚让你爸比先来这里陪你睡，等过几天你习惯了，你就得自己睡了。”

漂亮宝宝这才应了。

赖冠霖好不容易将漂亮宝宝哄睡着了，放下手里的故事书，关上灯自己也准备睡下了，迷迷糊糊间却发现姜丹尼尔蹑手蹑脚的来到宝宝房将自己抱回了主卧。

但好在姜丹尼尔并没有再做什么，只是将赖冠霖搂在怀里睡下了。

第二天一大早，漂亮宝宝在餐桌上就开始控诉他爹地的恶行：“爹地，你说话不算数！”

“我怎么就说话不算数了？”姜丹尼尔揣着明白装糊涂。

“说好的让爸比陪我睡，结果你又把爸比偷回去了！”

“我什么时候把你爸比偷回去了！”

“就你，我早上醒来的时候就发现爸比不在了，起床上厕所结果看到爸比在你床上！你还搂着爸比在睡觉！哼！爹地你是个大骗子！”

赖冠霖被漂亮宝宝义正言辞的指着姜丹尼尔的鼻子数落的场景逗笑了，坐在一旁端着杯牛奶看热闹不嫌事大，看这次姜丹尼尔又要拿什么歪理来糊弄漂亮宝宝。

姜丹尼尔脸不红心不跳，眼皮都不带眨一下，瞥了眼赖冠霖就说：“是你爸比自己半夜跑回去，自己硬要钻到我怀里让我搂着他睡的，不怪我。”

赖冠霖刚喝了一口牛奶，还没来得及咽下去就喷了出来，全都喷到了坐在对面的姜丹尼尔脸上，姜丹尼尔也不恼，拿纸巾将脸上的牛奶擦干净，一脸坏笑的看着漂亮弟弟说：“你昨晚可是自己钻到我怀里要我搂着睡的，是不是啊，老婆大人？”

赖冠霖被姜丹尼尔喊出口的老婆大人酥的手里端着的牛奶杯差点摔到地上，漂亮宝宝也将目光落到赖冠霖身上，像是在质问：爸比，爹地说的都是真的吗？

赖冠霖看着漂亮宝宝说：“别听你爹地瞎说，就是你爹地把我偷走的，今天晚上我们还在你屋睡，爸比搂着你睡，我们不理你爹地。”说完还冲着姜丹尼尔伸出舌头做出“略略略”的鬼脸，漂亮宝宝也有样学样冲着他“略略略”，姜丹尼尔心里暗暗的说：“我们走着瞧，哼！”  
……  
接下来的几天赖冠霖都是这么度过的：晚上在漂亮宝宝的屋子里哄着小家伙入睡，等自己睡到迷迷糊糊的时候又被姜丹尼尔抱回主卧，但姜丹尼尔很老实，把他抱回主卧也只是将他搂进自己怀里，并没有做什么其他的事。

直到有一天周六的晚上，姜丹尼尔又和往常一样将漂亮弟弟抱回自己屋里，还顺带上了锁，但是并没有搂着他好好睡觉，刚将人放到床上自己便压了上去，抱着人就是又咬又啃，赖冠霖在他的啃舔之下悠悠转醒，看着在自己身上放肆点火的人，推搡着说：“小熙刚睡着，你弄太大动静该把人吵醒了！”

“不会的，他都睡着了，而且他屋子在对面又不在隔壁，两扇门都掩着，他听不到的。”

说完不顾赖冠霖的推搡便开始撕扯他的睡袍，不大会儿两人便坦诚相见了。

赖冠霖被姜丹尼尔挑弄的直喘粗气，嘴里不自觉的溢出呻吟声，又想起漂亮宝宝刚睡着，便伸手捂住自己的嘴巴，控制着自己不喊出声，姜丹尼尔却一点自觉都没有，偏偏怎么让他难受怎么来，还坏心眼的拿开他捂着嘴的手，不知羞耻的让他喊出声来。

赖冠霖咬着下唇不让自己出声，弓着身子讨好姜丹尼尔。

姜丹尼尔使劲在赖冠霖的小穴里疯狂的顶弄着，一次比一次深入，且每次都重重的碾过他的穴心，赖冠霖只好紧抿下唇。

“霖霖，你喊出来没事的，姜肉肉都睡着了，他听不见的。”

“你少…少废话…快…嗯…快点…”

“看来是哥哥伺候的霖霖不够舒服。”说完将自己的巨物猛地一下抽出来，还不等赖冠霖反应，又握着自己的巨物猛的一下插进去，一插到底，赖冠霖终于叫出了声：“啊…哥哥…你…嗯啊…你慢点…”

“看来只有这样才能满足霖霖呢。”姜丹尼尔开始重复着整根抽出又整根插入的动作，成功惹得赖冠霖全身痉挛的承受着他的撞击，嘴里的呻吟声再也止不住：“哈啊…啊…嗯…尼尔…尼尔…”

赖冠霖很少在非发情期的情事上面喊姜丹尼尔为尼尔，这让姜丹尼尔更加控制不住自己，更加疯狂地贯穿着赖冠霖。

赖冠霖终于受不住被姜丹尼尔插射了，姜丹尼尔抹了一把赖冠霖射在他小腹上的精液递到鼻尖闻了闻：“霖霖这么快就被哥哥插射了，这才被哥哥插了几下就忍不住了？嗯？霖霖最近几次表现的不好，持续的时间越来越短了。”

赖冠霖拿手堵住姜丹尼尔的嘴巴，让他不要再说出让人羞耻的话。

就在两个人沉浸在情事里的时候，突然听到门外的敲门声，还有漂亮宝宝的哭腔：“爹地，你这个大坏蛋，快开门把爸比还给我！”

吓得赖冠霖赶紧捂住嘴巴，小穴也跟着不自觉缩紧，姜丹尼尔也被漂亮宝宝突然的敲门声吓了一跳，又被漂亮弟弟突然缩紧小穴夹的他差点缴械，拍了拍漂亮弟弟的屁股示意他放松，俯下身吻住漂亮弟弟的唇，又猛地来了几下冲刺，便将性器抽出来射到了床单上。

漂亮宝宝还在门外哭喊着，敲门声也没有间断，姜丹尼尔抓起睡袍套在身上，拿了一旁的纸巾给漂亮弟弟，让他自己先简单清理一下，把浴袍也递给他让他穿上，都打理好了之后，走到门口打开门，却抵在门上不让漂亮宝宝扑进来。

漂亮宝宝见门开了，抹着眼泪，抽着鼻子就数落姜丹尼尔：“爹地，你太坏了！说好的让爸比陪我睡觉，爹地你又趁我睡着了不注意就把爸比偷走了！爹地你是个大骗子！我讨厌你！”

“姜肉肉！哭什么哭！我都没哭呢！”姜丹尼尔被自己儿子打断自己房事很是生气。

“爹地你走开，我要找爸比！”漂亮宝宝一边抽鼻子一边扒拉着挡在门口的姜丹尼尔，奈何两人力量悬殊，漂亮宝宝力气太小，根本就推不动姜丹尼尔。

赖冠霖收拾好了之后，慢悠悠的走出来，一把推开姜丹尼尔，弯腰抱起漂亮宝宝，一边哄着小家伙，一边让姜丹尼尔回房，省得一大一小两父子一会儿又得掐起来。

将漂亮宝宝抱回房间好不容易又哄睡了，漂亮宝宝的小手使劲拽着赖冠霖的的胳膊，睡着了都不舍得放开，生怕一会儿他的漂亮爸比又得被那个坏爹地偷走了。

姜丹尼尔又摸黑跑到漂亮宝宝的屋子里，打算搂着漂亮弟弟睡觉，结果就被漂亮弟弟敲着脑袋赶了出来，姜丹尼尔抱着脑袋回到房间独自生闷气，咬牙切齿的说：“哼！姜肉肉你还想要小妹妹，想都别想！”

姜丹尼尔是个幼稚鬼，漂亮宝宝真的很记仇。

第二日一大早，赖冠霖将漂亮宝宝抱到餐桌前吃饭，漂亮宝宝赌气不吃姜丹尼尔做的早餐，姜丹尼尔也懒得理他，只撂了一句：“爱吃不吃。”便讨好着往赖冠霖碗里夹了块鸡蛋，偏不理漂亮宝宝。

漂亮宝宝嘟着个小嘴说：“姜丹尼尔！”小家伙这次连爹地都不喊，开始直呼其名了。

“干嘛？”

“你你你…以后不许你再跑去我房间偷爸比！我不要把爸比分给你！”

“臭小子！你爸比是我的！我还不要分给你呢！”

两个人剑拔弩张的架势恨不得立马打一架。

得，这一大清早的一大一小两个祖宗又开始掐起来了，赖冠霖很不得立马摔门走人，你俩爱怎么争怎么争。

两个人吵得他头疼，赖冠霖一拍桌子，皱着眉头说：“行了！你俩别吵了，能不能好好吃顿饭！你，姜丹尼尔，你身为一个大人跟小孩子吵什么吵！能不能有点儿大人的样子！还有你，姜旭熙，姜丹尼尔是你随便就能喊的吗？他是你爹地，是你长辈，你怎么说话的！平时教你的礼节你都忘了是不是！”一大一小两个人平生头一回见赖冠霖发火，两颗脑袋瞬间蔫儿的耷拉下去，一言不发。

赖冠霖把装有早餐的碟子和牛奶杯推到漂亮宝宝面前，只说了句：“姜旭熙你今天自己吃饭！”又看了眼姜丹尼尔：“楞着干什么，赶紧吃饭，吃完去上班，别在家待着！”

漂亮宝宝和姜丹尼尔乖乖低着头吃饭，赖冠霖也吃不下了，只坐在旁边端着牛奶杯把牛奶喝了下去，倚在椅背上看着两父子乖乖把早餐吃完。

赖冠霖收拾好碗筷后坐在沙发上随手拿了本书翻着看，漂亮宝宝看赖冠霖闲了下来，蹬着小短腿蹭蹭蹭的爬到沙发上抱着赖冠霖的胳膊，直往他怀里蹭，一边蹭一边用甜糯糯的小奶音说：“爸比，小熙很乖的，不要生气好不好？”

赖冠霖本还生着气，但看到漂亮宝宝甜甜的笑，一笑两边还有小酒窝，一双杏仁眼和自己的一模一样，小可人儿模样，有再大的火也气不起来了，把书合到一旁，将人揽进怀里，说：“小熙啊，以后不要跟你爹地吵架了好不好？你爹地天天要忙工作，回来还要给我们做饭，做家务很累的，你体谅一下爹地好不好？”

一听到赖冠霖提姜丹尼尔漂亮宝宝脸上的笑容便敛了起来，撅着小嘴气鼓鼓的说：“爸比，你不要给爹地说好话，爹地就是个大骗子，总是跟我抢你，他都霸占了你二十多年了，我才占了爸比两年他就不高兴了，爹地是个幼稚鬼！”

“你这个小不点，谁教你的这些？”

“干爹告诉我的！”漂亮宝宝一脸得意。

赖冠霖眼前一黑，差点歪在沙发上，心想：在奂哥您可真成，什么都跟小孩子说，看来以后不能让漂亮宝宝和他单独待在一起了。  
……  
等晚上再哄漂亮宝宝睡觉的时候，在讲故事之前，漂亮宝宝突然从床下跳下来，哒哒哒跑到门口踮着一双小脚将门上了锁，上了锁之后又转了两圈确定又加了一层防护，满意的点了点头，又哒哒哒的跑了回来爬上床，一套动作行云流水，看的赖冠霖一愣一愣的：“小熙，你上锁干什么？”

漂亮宝宝扬着小下巴得意的说：“这样爹地晚上就不能趁我睡着了不注意把爸比偷回去了！”

赖冠霖笑了笑，刮着漂亮宝宝的鼻头说：“你真是个小机灵鬼，你可比你爹地聪明多了，好了，爸比给你讲故事，你快点闭上眼睛睡觉了。”

“嗯。”漂亮宝宝乖乖钻进被窝，拉好被子，闭上眼睛安心睡下了。

赖冠霖给漂亮宝宝讲了个故事，看漂亮宝宝睡着了，便打算熄灯睡觉，却听到门外有人转着门把，却怎么都转不开，赖冠霖笑了笑没理，熄灯睡了。

姜丹尼尔站在门外傻了眼，心道姜肉肉这小子为了对付他竟然使阴招，还把门给反锁了，就算自己拿了钥匙都打不开，只留下他站在门口石化中，无奈只好悻悻的回了房间，一个人躺在床上却怎么都睡不着了。

赖冠霖睡了一会儿，迷迷糊糊中觉得有些口渴，摸索着开了旁边的小夜灯，看了眼表，已经是第二天凌晨一点钟了，起床去倒水喝，出来后发现书房处有光亮透出来，还传出窸窸窣窣的声音。赖冠霖顺着光亮进了书房，看到姜丹尼尔背对着门口坐在地上，旁边散了一地的紫菜和软糖的包装纸，还散了几个啤酒易拉罐，赖冠霖出声唤了句：“哥哥？”

姜丹尼尔猛地转过头，嘴里还塞着没咽下去的紫菜，咕咕噜噜的问：“霖霖，你怎么起来了？”

“我渴了，起来找水喝。”

姜丹尼尔伸手拿了瓶啤酒说：“喝点啤酒吗？”

赖冠霖走过去也盘腿坐下来接过啤酒：“好啊。”

“吧嗒、呲……”啤酒瓶被打开，里面淡黄色的泡沫滋滋的往外冒泡，像小花火噼里啪啦绽开来，淡淡的酒精香在鼻尖萦萦绕绕，细腻持久，喝了一口，沁人心脾。

赖冠霖放下啤酒，看着散了一地的包装纸和啤酒瓶，抬头看着姜丹尼尔说：“哥哥，你最近闹什么脾气呢？”

姜丹尼尔被赖冠霖一句问话问的委屈巴巴的，鼻头一酸，差点挤出泪来，看着赖冠霖说：“姜肉肉那个臭小子天天霸占着你，我不高兴！”

赖冠霖没忍住笑了笑说：“哥哥，你怎么连自己儿子的醋都吃？”

“因为我喜欢你啊，喜欢的不得了。”

“那你不喜欢我们儿子吗？”

姜丹尼尔垂下脑袋说：“也喜欢，但是我更喜欢你。霖霖，你是不是不爱我了？”姜丹尼尔没有抬头看赖冠霖，声音小的像蜗牛爬行摩擦地面发出的声音。

“哥哥，你瞎想什么呢？我怎么会不爱你了呢？我也喜欢你喜欢的不得了，但是我们现在有儿子了，和以前不一样，你也得把心分一半出来给孩子，你怎么还能跟小孩子耍脾气呢？”

姜丹尼尔自己也觉得这段时间跟自家亲儿子吃醋很不可理喻，但他就是控制不住自己，他就是不希望自己那么喜欢的漂亮弟弟被别人分走，就算是自己的亲儿子都不行！

赖冠霖将垂着脑袋的姜丹尼尔揽进怀里，揉着脑袋说：“哥哥，和小熙和平相处吧，你明明就那么爱小熙，还和他计较些什么。”

“那你以后让我抱着睡觉，我就不吃小熙的醋了。”

“我们之前不都商量好了吗，给小熙适应的时间，以后就让他自己睡了。”

姜丹尼尔突然两眼放光，抬头看着赖冠霖说：“霖霖啊，我们上次说要二胎的，不如今天就将二胎计划提上日程来吧。”说着就要将人压在地上就地解决了。

赖冠霖忙制止住姜丹尼尔说：“哥哥，不行，一会儿小熙醒了又该闹个不停，你忘了昨晚的事儿了？”

姜丹尼尔又像霜打的茄子一般，只闷闷的喝着酒，赖冠霖没法，只好主动去亲了亲姜丹尼尔的脸颊，起身将人拉起来推回了房间，自己又回了漂亮宝宝的房间。

两父子的关系大概会慢慢缓和吧。

转眼间，漂亮宝宝就三岁了，可他千盼万盼的可爱妹妹还是没有来。

“爹地，爸比你们之前是不是答应我要给我生个可爱妹妹的，为什么现在还没有？”漂亮宝宝坐在凳子上，一双小短腿悬在半空，一副正经严肃的模样，冲着对面两个大人训话，小不点的口气和模样，活像一个大人数落自家不听话的两个孩子。

得，以前大人催生二胎，现在连孩子都开始催二胎了。

姜丹尼尔没忍住笑，问赖冠霖：“霖霖，要不我们给姜肉肉生个妹妹呀？”笑的那叫一个纯良，那叫一个灿烂，那叫一个乖巧，可赖冠霖怎么就那么想把人踢出去呢？

赖冠霖只翻了个白眼没理姜丹尼尔，正打算跟漂亮宝宝理论，却被姜丹尼尔抢了先：“姜肉肉，想要妹妹的话，那你得去你奶奶家待几天了。”

“为什么？”

“你在家的话，你爸比怎么给你生妹妹？你要是乖乖听话去奶奶家的话，说不定明天你爸比肚子里就有个漂亮妹妹了呢。”姜丹尼尔说起糊弄小孩子的话来一套一套的，连打个草稿都不用，随随便便就能出口。

赖冠霖在桌下踢了姜丹尼尔一脚，姜丹尼尔却装糊涂不去理会，脸上还是笑盈盈的看着漂亮宝宝。

漂亮宝宝还是嫩了些，他爹地说的那些糊弄他的话，他竟全都听进耳朵里，也全都信了：“小熙很听话的！但是我不要去奶奶家，爹地你给干爹打电话，让他来接我，我要去找饺子妹妹玩儿。”这小家伙使唤起人来倒是痛快。

在金在奂将漂亮宝宝接走之前，金在奂凑到姜丹尼尔耳边说：“这么多年了，也有点情趣，别那么无聊。”

姜丹尼尔翻了个白眼，将人撵走了。

姜丹尼尔回了屋，没急着抱漂亮弟弟回房间，却是找了部电影，揽着漂亮弟弟坐在沙发上看了起来。

看到电影中男主角跟女主角告白时，姜丹尼尔突然问赖冠霖：“霖霖，你知道我这辈子觉得最幸运的事是什么吗？”

赖冠霖看电影正看得入戏，一颗心全在电影里头，什么也没想就答：“遇见了我。”

没想到姜丹尼尔却认真严肃的说：“你只答对了一半。”

赖冠霖这才将注意力集中到姜丹尼尔身上，转过头来问：“那另一半呢？”

“我在还什么都不懂，又没什么能力的年纪，遇见了最想照顾一生的人，比较幸运的是，等我长大了什么都懂了，也有能力了，我最想照顾一生的人还是没有变，也谢谢你，在我不懂事的那么多年里，一直没有离开。”

赖冠霖好像好久没有听过姜丹尼尔说这么动听的话给他了，自打有了漂亮宝宝之后他们的生活每天围着孩子转，对话不是孩子就是日子。偶尔的二人世界也只顾着四处疯玩，再不然就是在床上度过，动情的话很少说得出口，最多也就是我喜欢你和我爱你。虽然日子过得很平淡也不至于乏味，毕竟自己最爱的人就在身边，但总是少了深情款款的对视和用情至深的对话，赖冠霖突然鼻头一酸：“哥哥，这些年来，我最想要的生活从来都没变，一房两人，三餐四季，如今多了一个小家伙，我也觉得很好。”

“霖霖，无论时间过去了多久，我还是觉得爱你是我这辈子做过的最正确的事。”

“彩虹划过天际的时候，我抓住了你，然后我就拥有了一个色彩斑斓的梦，是你为我编织的梦，是我们一辈子的梦。”

甜言蜜语说的多了，会让人陷入一种置身天堂的错觉，也很容易让两个相爱的人动情。

火热的吻从来不会缺席这样的场面。

坦诚相见是想告诉你我喜欢你喜欢的不得了。

把一整颗心都交给你，把身体也交给你。

屋子里种了一室的雨花茶，在雨后开了新芽儿，太过细嫩的枝叶吐着清气，凑近了却闻不到香气，也不耐冲泡，只有加了烈酒，冲了岁月，才能发着香气，铺满天地。

两具沉睡已久的身体亲密的贴合在一起，身体里的火热叫嚣着想要冲出身子，最好能跑到天际，最好没有人打扰，最好能缠绵到地久天长。

性爱仿若毒品，想要浅尝辄止，却落得欲海沉沦。肉体交合的瞬间，连同灵魂也变得寸缕不挂。

在狭窄的沙发上显然不够施展拳脚，姜丹尼尔将赖冠霖抱起，进了卧室，顺手牵了衣挂上的领带，将人轻轻放到床上，又拿领带遮住了赖冠霖的眼睛。

视线被夺取的瞬间，会让人产生巨大的不安感：“哥哥，你干什么？”

姜丹尼尔俯下身隔着布料亲了下赖冠霖的眼睛说：“霖霖乖，我们这次玩点不一样的。”

视觉被剥夺，嗅觉、听觉和触觉就会变得更敏锐，比如姜丹尼尔在他身上亲吻吸允时发出的“啧啧”水声比平时更清晰，落在身上的吻也真切的感受到对方微凉的唇与之贴合，不安感随着恋人的照顾而慢慢消失。

“哈啊…哥…哥哥…不要啃脖子…”

“可是我好喜欢霖霖的脖子怎么办？”

“不…不行…”

“那哥哥换个地方。”

赖冠霖感觉到自己的分身处被温暖柔软的裹住，不同以往的温度和感觉，他突然意识到什么，开口：“哥…哥哥？”

“霖霖这样是不是比较舒服？”

姜丹尼尔将赖冠霖的龟头含在嘴里，舌尖轻舔过分身的经络，惹得赖冠霖身子一阵颤抖，姜丹尼尔卖力的吞吐着赖冠霖的分身，赖冠霖也忍不住轻轻挺动腰肢，配合着在姜丹尼尔嘴里抽动着。

姜丹尼尔将手伸向赖冠霖的臀肉，使劲的捏搓了两把，又用指腹在穴口处试探，偶尔浅浅戳刺进去，小穴感觉到外物入侵的意图，早就被挑逗的淌着淫液的小穴，软肉紧紧吸着轻刺进来的手指，不多会儿，姜丹尼尔的手指便被沾染的一片湿漉。

“唔…嗯…哥哥…要…别…别玩了…痒…”

赖冠霖的前端被姜丹尼尔的口腔伺候的舒服，小穴也被插入了三根湿漉漉的手指在里面缓慢的抽送，正爽的他头皮发麻的时候，姜丹尼尔却突然吐出他的分身，抽出手指，扶着他的腰便将人翻了个身。

此时赖冠霖的视线还是被绑在眼睛上的领带所隔绝，无法看清姜丹尼尔的表情和动作，只感觉到自己被翻了个面，被迫呈了跪趴的姿势。

“哥哥，你又要干什么？”

“霖霖乖，哥哥不能给你吸出来，你等会让哥哥把你插射好吗？”

赖冠霖感觉到姜丹尼尔的两只手在他臀肉上使劲的揉捏，小穴里也被他的巨物塞得满满当当，身下只有自己早已软掉的胳膊和腿支撑，感觉自己像狂风中摇曳的树叶，摇摇欲坠。

姜丹尼尔在赖冠霖的臀肉上捏够了，也察觉到他快要支撑不住，便抱紧他的细腰，身下用力开始猛烈的抽插。

“啊…哥哥…太大了…好快…你…嗯…你慢一点…哈啊”

赖冠霖被快感冲击着，后穴不自觉的紧紧收缩了几下，夹的姜丹尼尔差点精关失守，姜丹尼尔在赖冠霖的臀肉上拍了一下，雪白的臀肉立刻染上嫣红，还微微发着颤，看的姜丹尼尔欲火直窜：“霖霖，放松，别夹那么紧。”

赖冠霖听话的放松自己，他们的身体早在数不过来的日夜里变得无比契合，内壁紧紧箍着巨物，巨物在里面肆无忌惮的横冲直撞，将身下人的欲望撞开一个口子，在他面前展露无遗。

小穴里最敏感的部位被身上人一次又一次的侵犯，快感如狂风卷积着海浪扑面而来，每一次都舒爽的连脚趾都蜷缩起来，手上没什么力气的死死抓住床单，被身上人不知疲倦的操干。

“嗯…哥哥…太深了…”

后入式和剧烈的抽插让巨物轻而易举便进入到小穴的最深处，囊袋拍打着臀肉发出淫靡色情的响声，穴口被一次又一次的撞击磨得发红发肿，抽插带出的粘液将两人交合处漉湿，泥泞一片，顺着大腿根不知羞耻的流淌下来，流到脚腕，黏连在床上，淫靡不堪。

“哥哥…不要了…哈啊…你快点…”

姜丹尼尔将覆在赖冠霖眼睛上的领带解下来，附身扳过他的脸吻了上去，与他交换着气息。

“霖霖这次倒是能忍，打算和哥哥一起射吗？”

“你…快点…呜…”

赖冠霖没有主动勾引姜丹尼尔的勇气，怕他真的能将自己折腾死，只嗯嗯啊啊的希望他快些结束这场激烈的性爱。

在赖冠霖即将到达高潮，马上要忍不住射精时，身上的男人却停止了身下抽插的动作，只从背后紧紧的抱住他，用沙哑又黏糊的嗓音说：“霖霖，为什么这么多年了，你还是这么可爱？为什么我还是这么爱你，不管是床下还是床上？”

赖冠霖早就习惯了疾风骤雨般猛烈的性爱，此时被突然打断折磨的无比难受，却也感受到今天的姜丹尼尔感性的要命。

“哥哥？”

“霖霖，我真的好爱你。”

“哥哥我也爱你。”

“让我再抱一会儿。”

“嗯。”

也不知道他们就着那样的姿势抱了多久，许是姜丹尼尔抱够了，便将赖冠霖翻了个身，巨物还被他紧紧的含在小穴里，翻身辗磨抽动带来又一波的快感，前端终于再也忍不住射了出来，释放后的身体终于后背贴着床面有了支撑。

姜丹尼尔还在发胀发硬的巨物深埋在心爱人的小穴里，欲望再次在体内叫嚣，两个人的额角早都渗出了汗，赖冠霖睁着被水气氤氲的眸子看着身上人，再熟悉不过的脸庞，高挺的鼻梁，眉骨高耸，眼角的泪痣看不真切，宽肩细腰，健壮有致的腹肌，浓烈的冰酒香让人沉醉，男性荷尔蒙无所遮掩的爆发出来，一切都是完美的模样，这是将他爱如骨血的男人。

赖冠霖随着快感发出细微的呻吟声，如被人抛弃的幼猫，呜咽着贪恋恋人的怀抱和体温，姜丹尼尔看着身下人这副娇人模样勾的他心里的欲火燃得更旺，身下没有停歇，欲望没有尽头。

姜丹尼尔在高潮后的小穴里来回了百十下，终于体味到高潮来临，将巨物抽出穴口，射在了一旁。

姜丹尼尔将娇喘连连的赖冠霖搂进怀里，赖冠霖瑟缩在他的胸口，贪婪地汲取他身上的温度。

姜丹尼尔低头看了看因为刚刚跪趴的姿势而将赖冠霖磨得红肿的膝盖，心疼的摸了摸问：“疼不疼？”

赖冠霖摇了摇头说：“不疼。”姜丹尼尔知道他在骗他，但他更知道，这是恋人给他的爱。

姜丹尼尔亲了亲赖冠霖的额头，说：“霖霖，我们能不能不生二胎？”

“为什么不想生？”

“姜肉肉总是和我抢你，我不想再来一个小家伙也同我抢你。”

赖冠霖被委屈巴巴的幼稚恋人逗笑了：“哈哈，哥哥你不是歪理一堆，尽说些不着边的话把小孩子糊弄的一愣一愣的吗，怎么再来一个你就招架不住了？”

“嗯，姜肉肉一个我都抢不过，再来一个，两个人联手我就真的被打入冷宫了。”

“哥哥，你能不能不这样，你是不是又在打什么坏主意？”

“没有，就是喜欢你喜欢的不得了，不舍得把你分给别人。”

“哥哥，你又来了。”赖冠霖无奈的摸了摸姜丹尼尔的脑袋，像平时哄漂亮宝宝那样安慰着姜丹尼尔。

许是今晚的窗户未掩的严实，微风挤进窗缝，窗帘也跟着微动，没有翻新泥土的沁香，也没有湿热的浮躁，鼻尖萦绕的只有淡而烈的茶酒香。

“霖霖，我在五岁的时候种下了一株雨花茶苗，七岁的时候有了一个漂亮弟弟，长大后收获了一个男朋友，后来还给我生了一个漂亮宝宝。我的一生比谁都成功，因为我从未错过你成长的任何时刻，将你捧在手心护着你长大，这是我从未后悔过的事情，我从头到尾都全心全意的爱着你，这一点谁都比不上。”

“哥哥，你以前说过你喜欢星辰，所以一直望着我的眼睛。其实我喜欢大海，所以才喜欢和你拥抱。”

也许在许多年后姜丹尼尔和赖冠霖会牵着一双儿女的手去海边踩沙，会一起去看日出和夕落，会把自己的故事全都讲给他们听。

阳光不够好的时候也不要不开心，因为我会陪在你身边。

 

茶酒九

20.漂亮弟弟又要给我生个漂亮宝宝啦

赖冠霖站在洗漱台的镜子前，看着镜子里的自己，摸了摸脸颊，这段时间再次养回来的婴儿肥，圆圆的杏仁眼还和以前一样好看，腰肢依旧细瘦，还有尚且平坦的小腹。赖冠霖低下头，手覆在肚子上摸了摸，几个月后家里又要多一个小家伙了。  
姜丹尼尔走过来，从后面环抱住漂亮弟弟：“霖霖啊，感觉好点了吗？”  
“嗯，没事。”  
漂亮弟弟怀了二胎之后，吃什么吐什么，和怀一胎的时候完全不一样，姜丹尼尔心疼的厉害，天天换着花样的给漂亮弟弟做好吃的。虽说漂亮弟弟吐的厉害，但好在没将人折腾瘦了，连脸上的婴儿肥都养回来了。  
姜丹尼尔绕到漂亮弟弟身前，蹲下身子，双手放到漂亮弟弟的肚子上，对着他的肚子说：“宝宝啊，别再折腾你爸比了，你爸比怀着你好辛苦的，你要乖呀，知道了吗？”  
漂亮弟弟低头看着姜丹尼尔跟肚子里的宝宝说话的模样，一脸的笑意跟甜蜜。

漂亮宝宝已经养成了自己一个人睡觉的好习惯，姜丹尼尔也每天都如愿以偿的搂着他的漂亮弟弟睡觉，再也不用跟漂亮宝宝斗智斗勇，也再没有漂亮宝宝哭着喊着跟自己抢漂亮弟弟了。

当然还是因为姜丹尼尔又扯瞎话骗漂亮宝宝了。

刚知道漂亮弟弟怀了二胎的那一天，姜丹尼尔回到家喊漂亮宝宝：“姜肉肉，你过来，爹地跟你说个好消息。”  
漂亮宝宝挪过来钻进姜丹尼尔怀里，眨着一双大眼睛问：“什么好消息？”  
“你要有小妹妹啦！”  
这下可把漂亮宝宝高兴坏了：“真的吗？”  
“当然是真的了！”  
漂亮宝宝从姜丹尼尔的怀里跳下来，小脑袋探来探去，四处张望问：“妹妹在哪呢？”  
“姜肉肉你是不是傻？妹妹当然是在你爸比的肚子里了，还得再过一段时间才能和你见面。”  
漂亮宝宝觉得这个大人根本就不是自己亲爹，天天不是说自己傻就是说自己笨：“爹地你才傻呢！那爸比呢？我要去跟妹妹说话。”  
“我把你爸比送你奶奶那里了，今天就咱俩在家，你今晚自己睡！”  
漂亮宝宝嘟着小嘴，气的鼓着腮帮子，心想这爹又开始了，怎么就这么幼稚，“爹地，你真的好幼稚！”  
“反正你以后都得自己睡觉。”  
“为什么？”  
姜丹尼尔将漂亮弟弟重新抱回怀里一脸正经的说：“你爸比现在肚子里有小宝宝了，不能和你一起睡，不然小宝宝没有爹地陪在身边不愿意长大的，那你就见不到妹妹了。你想想，哪个小宝宝在爸比肚子里的时候，不是爹地陪在身边的？而且爹地还得给小宝宝做胎教呢，那样小宝宝就能变得又可爱又聪明。”  
漂亮宝宝疑惑的看着姜丹尼尔，心想这爹是不是又在编瞎话唬我呢？  
姜丹尼尔见漂亮宝宝不相信，又说：“你可能不记得，你还在你爸比肚子里的时候也是我做的胎教，爹地晚上真的是一步不离你爸比，将人照顾的格外好，所以你才能又漂亮又聪明。”  
漂亮宝宝腹诽：不是你刚刚说我傻了？  
“还有啊，姜肉肉你都长这么大了，是个小男子汉，也该一个人睡了，等以后爸比生了妹妹之后，你才能保护妹妹啊，才能骄傲的跟她说‘你的哥哥是个不需要爹地和爸比哄睡的男子汉，我可以保护你！’啊，是不是？”  
漂亮宝宝心中油然升起一股责任感：是的，以后妹妹还得靠我这个小男子汉来保护呢！又看了一眼姜丹尼尔，心里的责任感更重了，这爹算是不能指望了，他幼稚的要命，妹妹，以后就让哥哥来保护你吧！  
漂亮宝宝点了点头，郑重其事地说：“好，我以后自己睡，我可以的！”

然后接下来的一个星期漂亮弟弟就真的一直住在父母家，漂亮宝宝一个人睡觉。  
等漂亮弟弟一个星期之后回到家，晚上睡觉的时候，漂亮宝宝也不吵着他给自己讲故事了，也不拽着他一起睡了。漂亮弟弟躺在姜丹尼尔身边问：“哥哥，你都跟小熙说什么了，他怎么这么乖？”  
“这是我们两个人的秘密，不能让你知道。”  
“你们两个什么时候还有秘密了？”  
姜丹尼尔轻声笑了笑，将漂亮弟弟往自己怀里紧了紧，隔着刘海在他额头落了一个晚安吻便睡了。

21.漂亮弟弟说我是流氓  
漂亮弟弟的孕吐持续了半个来月，孕吐过去之后胃口大开，姜丹尼尔每天的事情就只有两件：工作和满足漂亮弟弟的胃。  
等过了危险期，到了第四个月，姜丹尼尔的事情就又多了一件：和漂亮弟弟做些羞羞的事。

姜丹尼尔迷恋上了角色扮演。

晚上刚过八点一刻，姜丹尼尔便赶着漂亮宝宝去睡觉，本来看动画片看的正起劲的漂亮宝宝一脸的不乐意，姜丹尼尔却理直气壮地说：“姜肉肉，你不早点睡觉，你会长不高的。”  
“可这也太早了吧？”  
“不早了，你赶紧回屋睡觉，不然你以后真的长不高的，你看你爸比和我都这么高，就是因为小时候睡觉睡得早，你要是以后长不高，还怎么保护你妹妹？”  
漂亮宝宝叹了口气，心想这爹怎么天天就知道拿还没出世的妹妹来压我，算了算了，为了妹妹我忍。  
漂亮宝宝垂头丧气的回了房间。

“哥哥，你别老天天给小熙灌输妹妹的思想，万一到时候是个弟弟呢？他是不是得跟你闹？”  
“到时候再说，不过现在有其他事要做。”  
姜丹尼尔一脸坏笑着将漂亮弟弟抱回房间锁了门。

姜丹尼尔将漂亮弟弟轻轻放到床上，自己也爬上去搂着他问：“霖霖，你还记得二胎是怎么怀上的吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“那我们今天情景再现一下怎么样？”  
“不怎么样，我很困。”  
“不，霖霖，你不困。”说完就翻身吻上了漂亮弟弟的唇。

赖冠霖怎么会不记得呢，那天自己明明不在发情期的。

“霖霖，今天我把姜肉肉送去妈那了！”刚进门的姜丹尼尔一脸兴奋的跑到漂亮弟弟面前汇报。  
“让你去接小熙放学，你怎么还将人送到妈那去了？”  
“姜肉肉自己说想去的。”  
鬼才信你的邪！  
“看你衣服都湿了，外面的雨很大吧？你快先去换套衣服。”  
“比起换衣服，还有件更重要的事要做。”  
“哥哥你干嘛？”赖冠霖还没说些什么，就感觉自己双脚离地，突然腾空，被姜丹尼尔扛在了肩上往卧室走去。  
“吃你。”  
姜丹尼尔释放了大量的冰酒信息素，营造了一种醉酒的氛围。虽然漂亮弟弟早已习惯了姜丹尼尔的信息素，但毫无克制的信息素大量释放还是让他招架不住：“哥哥，你把你信息素收敛点，熏得我头疼。”  
“不要，今天我是醉酒的客人。”  
赖冠霖脑袋一懵，他刚刚说什么？现在是什么情况？赖冠霖一边推搡着身上人，一边问：“哥哥，你说什么呢？”  
“我今天把你包下了，你今天是我的人，所以你今天得好好表现。”  
赖冠霖这才反应过来，敢情这哥玩上角色扮演了？虽然不知道到底是谁教他的这些，但赖冠霖觉得是金在奂。

外面的雨越下越大，没有要停的意思。  
赖冠霖很配合的缠上姜丹尼尔的脖子，双眼迷离着问：“公子是想要什么服务？你喜欢上面还是下面？想用上面还是用下面？想用什么姿势？”  
姜丹尼尔撑在漂亮弟弟身上，难得第一次玩角色扮演漂亮弟弟就这么配合他，很是受用。勾起漂亮弟弟的下巴，左右端详了一下说：“嗯，是个漂亮伶俐的主，今天把本公子伺候舒服了，以后有你吃的喝的。”  
“是冠霖的荣幸。”  
“那以后你也跟着本公子如何？”  
“公子莫不是对我的倾世美貌动了心？”  
“不光你的美貌，你的身子我也动心很久了。”  
姜丹尼尔俯下身，吻上漂亮弟弟的眉毛、眼睛、鼻尖、锁骨，轻轻舔咬他的喉结，有如凶猛野兽捕食到猎物一般贪婪，而漂亮弟弟被他舔咬的全身酥麻，便仰着头，优美的脖颈伸长，好像等待被猎人宰割的温驯绵羊。  
姜丹尼尔觉得角色扮演是个新鲜又好玩的游戏，既能为房事平添一份情趣，又能让漂亮弟弟如此温顺享受他带给他的疼爱。  
姜丹尼尔前戏做的很足，漂亮弟弟身上每一处都留下了他的吻痕。漂亮弟弟禁不住姜丹尼尔的挑逗，抬着头的前端滋滋渗着淫液，敏感的小穴也吐出水来，内里的空虚叫嚣着想被身上人填满。  
“小不点，这么快就湿了？”  
漂亮弟弟隐忍着想要被身上人侵犯的心，想着还在角色扮演中：“嗯…是公子调教…调教的好…”  
姜丹尼尔满意的勾了勾嘴角，将漂亮弟弟的双腿折起，一只手握住他的分身，一只手探入他的小穴，小穴内壁柔软温热包裹着自己的手指，而漂亮弟弟在姜丹尼尔熟练地套弄中逐渐胀大的分身无言的昭示着他的欲望和享受。  
漂亮弟弟被快感包裹冲击的忍不住射在了姜丹尼尔的手里，身上人俯下身吻住他的唇，安抚着让他享受高潮后的片刻温存。  
小穴已经被开拓的差不多，身下人也平复了喘息，姜丹尼尔将身下人的腿抬到自己肩上，身子往下压了压，几乎要压到他的胸前，被扩张过的穴口有规律的开合着暴露在漂亮弟弟的眼前，他只要稍稍低下眼睛便能一览无余。  
“你等会儿可得好好看看你是怎么被我插的。”  
漂亮弟弟害羞的捂住眼睛不去看他淫靡的画面，姜丹尼尔却拉下他的手：“现在你还有拒绝的权利了？”  
“公子…快…快进来…”  
姜丹尼尔握着自己的分身往前一挺，狠狠地顶了进去。  
“哈啊…公子你…好大…”  
“你不喜欢大的吗？”  
“喜…嗯……喜欢…”  
“那就再叫的大声一点，喊我的名字，从现在开始，你要记住我的名字，我叫姜丹尼尔。”  
“唔…尼尔…尼尔…你好棒…哈啊…再快点…”  
两个人热烈的交合，贪婪地摄取着对方给自己带来的快感。身下人的小穴清晰地感受着身上人巨物的每一根脉络，身上人的巨物被湿湿热热的小穴包裹着，自己不知满足的进出着，发泄着，想将人据为己有。湿热的内壁和粗壮的巨物相互纠缠，彼此交换着体温，每一次的抽出都能带出鲜红的嫩肉，再用那根粗长的巨物狠狠破开、深深顶入，像是两人都已经将最赤诚的内心交予对方，互相感受着对方最坦诚、最柔软的一面。  
“小不点，你看你的小穴多贪吃，竟然整根都能吃下去。”姜丹尼尔一边用言语刺激着漂亮弟弟，一边大力的抽插着。  
“嗯…哈啊…尼尔…嗯…”  
姜丹尼尔一次又一次持续不断地深深捣入，漂亮弟弟只意识涣散的“嗯嗯啊啊”叫着。  
赖冠霖觉得自己的穴肉快被来回进出的巨物磨破了，又痒又痛：“唔…公子…你…你好了没…”  
“怎么？这就受不住了？”  
“嗯…痛…”  
“好吧，这次就饶了你。”  
姜丹尼尔又狠抽插了几次，才将自己的巨物退出来射在了床单上。  
两个人仰躺在床上喘着粗气，赖冠霖被折腾的昏昏欲睡，姜丹尼尔凑到漂亮弟弟身边嗅了嗅说：“你身上现在都是我的味道。”  
漂亮弟弟眯着眼睛有气无力地回答：“那公子以后可要对我负责才行。”  
“我要是不对你负责呢？”  
“公子是流氓吗？”  
“嗯，只对你一个人耍流氓。”  
姜丹尼尔缓了会儿将人抱到浴室做了清理，换了床单后才和漂亮弟弟相拥入眠。

睡到半夜突然有一股浓厚的雨花茶香窜入姜丹尼尔的鼻腔，胸口处还被毛茸茸的东西蹭的发痒，姜丹尼尔醒过来看着一个劲往自己怀里钻的漂亮弟弟，问他：“霖霖怎么了？”  
“唔…哥哥…霖霖难受…”  
“哪里难受了？”  
“下面难受…”  
姜丹尼尔赶紧起身查看漂亮弟弟的情况，看他满面潮红，双目布满欲望，还有满室的雨花茶香才反应过来是漂亮弟弟发情了：“霖霖想要吗？”  
“嗯…”  
窗外的风雨声依旧没有减小的趋势，豆大的雨水被狂风卷拍到窗户上，发出噼里啪啦的响声，将二人之间黏糊糊的接吻声和下体相连的抽插声全数掩盖了过去。

“霖霖，我可以射进去吗？”  
“嗯…哥哥…射…射在里面吧…”  
……  
“霖霖，你发情期不是还有几天的吗？”  
“还不都是你，非要释放那么多信息素。”  
“霖霖，姜肉肉可能要有小妹妹了。”  
……

然后就有了这第二胎，赖冠霖瞧了一眼此时正在自己身下辛劳耕耘的人，闻着满屋子交缠在一起的冰酒和雨花茶的味道，觉得以后还是少让姜丹尼尔和金在奂见面比较好。

前文完。

新更番外在链接外 请返回后查看。


End file.
